The Island
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Bella falls off a boat and ends up on a mystery island. Vampire Edward Cullen is the only resident. He takes care of her, but afterwards won't speak a word and won't spend time with her. He say's theres no way of the island... But what's his real excuse?
1. Save Me

**Hey guys!! This is my newest story - The Island. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Here is the full summary:**

_**Bella falls off a boat during her summer vacation. She thinks she's going to die. But she ends up on a mysterious island, with an even more mysterious boy. Vampire Edward Cullen has taken himself away from human contact, believing he is a monster and he lives on the island by himself. He helps Bella, gets her back to good health again, but when she asks to leave he tells her there's no way off. Bella and Edward live on the island together, never making contact, barely ever talking... But why does Edward look at her like that? Why does he speak kindly sometimes? And the nicest words? Does Edward have another reason for her not leaving? **_

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

I smiled out at the open sky, the sea like an endless road in front of me as I held onto the mast of the boat my dad had rented for the day.

I turned to him, "When do you have to have it back?" I asked.

Charlie smiled, "Not for a while yet." He nodded, "You like it?" he asked.

I smiled gently, "Yeh... It's nice."

"Haven't spent time with you in forever Bells, glad Renee let you come on holiday with me for a week."

I looked over at him, "Me too."

He looked down nervously, my dad and I weren't good at expressing our emotions, give the two of us a week in Santo Tomás on Isla Isabela and you had a very awkward holiday. I shook my head at the thought, _Isla Isabela_... Charlie thought it would be fun to take me to an island that nearly had my exact name... He took me away because it was my eighteenth birthday in September...

God I was getting old...

I sighed out at the sea as the waves crashed the side of the boat. We'd travelled to the coast and my dad rented a boat for the day, and I could not of been happier.

The open air and endless sun made me forget everything and know that I had to live life day by day... It was a very deep thought, but very true.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. I frowned as I saw a black cloud fill the sky.

"Um, Ch-Dad?" I called.

"Yeh?" he looked at me and then followed my gaze, "Oh God... I bet a storms gonna hit... We'd better get back."

I nodded in agreement as the sky began to rumble and I gasped, how could the day turn so horrible in five minutes?

Charlie began to turn the boat around and travel back to the port. I tried to take deep breaths as the weather got worse, I didn't do well under pressure.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and I held my breath, automatically counting the seconds to hear the thunder.

_One._

_Two._

The thunder crackled through the sky and I looked at Charlie, he had the same look as me.

Worry.

The thunder and lightning were close to each other... Which meant it was close to us.

I felt the first drops of rain hit my face and I looked up as the storm began to break out.

"Sit down Bella." Charlie instructed sternly as the rain belted down on us.

I moved to obey when my foot slid on the raindrops and I slipped.

"Dad!" I called as I tried to grab on to something.

"Bella!" he shouted after me, letting go of the controls and trying to grab me.

My hand latched on to a metal ring at the side of the boat as my waist went into the sea.

The ring was wet, I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

Charlie was running for me though, he would save me.

But what I didn't realise was that the controls didn't have a controller...

Suddenly the boat turned with the speed of the winds and my hands flew from the boat.

I screamed for my dad as my head hit the water with a sharp smack.

I gulped for air but instead got a mouth full of salty water. I swallowed it instinctively and tried to put my arms in front of me to swim, but instead they flapped around helplessly.

I tried to scream but instead got more water down my throat.

I began to panic and I felt my body fight to control itself and find the boat.

But as I did my lungs began to fill with water and my limbs became unmoveable.

I lay in the water, sinking, floating, moving aimlessly...

Until everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered and I tried to look around.

Was I dead?

I was so cold, my body was so heavy...

As I lay there I realised that I wasn't in the water anymore. The feeling was coming back to me and I felt something soft below me, something making my skin warm again, like sand.

My white summer dress I'd worn was wet and uncomfortable, it was sticking to my skin, and my body was twisted in an awkward way... But I didn't have the energy to move yet.

I heard a gentle swish of wind and feet shuffling the place where I was laying.

My eyes tried to open again and suddenly cold hands wrapped around my body and I felt myself lifting from the warm, soft place and into a cool embrace. I sighed happily against the coolness and my nose filled with the sweetest smell in the world.

One of the hands left my back and went to my cheek and it stayed there for a long moment.

I moved my head towards the coolness, the comfort travelling through my body and making me feel better at once.

The hand began to push and suddenly I was against their chest. I sighed and a voice was at my ear, "Ssssh... You're going to be okay..."

The voice was deep like honey and it rang and echoed like bells in my head.

God, I must be in heaven...

I sighed happily, ignoring my sore throat that felt like I'd ran sandpaper up and down it for a week and I drifted once more, letting the blackness take over again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Like Me

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update, i've been swamped with schoolwork and speaking of which, i've got my GCSE's starting on May 14th and so i'll be studying like mad and won't have much time for writing. I do need to take breaks though! Haha! I will be updating, but they won't be as frequent as normal. Got to study and get me some A*'s! Haha.**

**Hope you understand!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

I stirred, my head crushing further into something soft as I tried to prolong my sleeping.

How long had I even been sleeping for?

All I could remember was the boat and then the water, and then the boy who saved me...

As I lay there, my eyes still heavy and closed, I began to remember things.

Cold hands, touching my forehead, my cheek...

Gentle fingers on my wet clothes.

A kind person taking care of me...

My curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes.

The room was dark, I narrowed my eyes for a moment and then widened them again when my eyes adjusted and I took a look around the room.

There seemed to be wall length windows, because the moonlight shone through that whole side of the room which was covered by cream curtains. I gazed at the room and saw shelves and shelves of books and music. My mouth dropped open in awe as I took a long glance at what looked like over 1000 books and even more music.

I tore my gaze away from them and continued around the room. There was nothing much else in the room, except the comfortable four poster bed I was lying in and a bedside table that had a tray with a glass of water on it and a plate of food.

I could vaguely remember being woken up and made to drink and eat.

I swallowed and realised my throat was abnormally dry. I reached over the bed to reach the glass of water and as I did I saw what I was wearing.

I wasn't wearing my summer dress I had before...

I pulled the light duvet from myself and gaped down at the light blue shirt I was wearing. The sleeves had been rolled up to my elbows and the buttons done up. The shirt reached my thighs and was obviously too big for me.

I realised after a long minute that I had nothing on underneath. _Nothing._

I took a deep breath when suddenly the door opened. I gripped the duvet around me again, but when I saw the boy walk into the room, I didn't feel afraid...

He came in with his back to me, holding the door knob with his left hand and something else in the right. As he turned I saw the tray balanced perfectly in his hand.

But what got me the most, was him.

He was absolutely _gorgeous._ The kind of guy girls dream about, their prince...

He was tall with just the right amount of muscles. His hair was a bronze colour that seemed sexily messy on his head. Every part of him seemed to be perfect, completely perfect.

He wore dark jeans and a crisp white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I realised after a short second I was wearing _his _shirt. I automatically crushed the soft material into my skin and that's when I recognised the scent. The same smell I'd smelt when he'd saved me. _He'd saved me._

As he turned around and his head raised I got a proper look at his face, and I wasn't disappointed. He had a strong jaw line that looked like it had been carved from stone, and perfect features that made him even more God like. But what I liked the most, was his eyes.

His eyes were pure _gold._ Not a speck of any other colour consumed them, only gold.

I took a deep breath as I stared into his eyes, eyes that were most definitely looking into mine.

"You're awake." He said, almost in a whisper, his voice flowed like a river, ringing in my ears.

He was definitely the guy who'd saved me, I recognised his voice.

I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off, "Drink some water. Your throat is probably dry."

I nodded in agreement and reached over to the bedside table. I drank the glass of water in earnest until every last drop was gone.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, still by the door, "I hope you don't mind... I um, took your wet clothes off and washed them. They aren't dry yet."

I blushed when I thought of him removing my clothes and I looked down at the duvet, "It's fine." I bit my lip.

"I went to the mainland and got you some more clothes and underwear... I've left them there." He pointed towards a massive wooden chest at the end of the bed.

"Thank you." I smiled again, "I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

He smiled, "Bella."

"Yes... It must have been weird for you, taking care of me and not knowing my name."

"A little." He smiled, "I'm Edward."

Edward.

He suited the name Edward.

"Nice to officially meet you Edward... Um... How long have I been out for?"

"Three days." He answered automatically.

"Wow." I laughed once, "Where am I?"

"Um..." his eyes narrowed and he glanced at the floor, "You're on my island."

"Your island?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." He answered, looking up at me once again.

"I don't understand." I admitted and he looked down, "Do you live here by yourself?"

He raised his head to look at me and nodded slowly, a self-mocking smile crossing his features, "I've separated myself from humans for 94 years now."

My heart stopped beating at his announcement that made no sense to me at all. But almost automatically my heartbeat picked up in double time, making me take a deep breath as it shook my body.

He saw my reaction and his eyes widened, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Hurt me? He looked hurt that I would even think that.

I smiled as my heartbeat began to return to normal with a few deep breaths, "I'm not afraid of you." I said gently, "I just don't understand."

He took in my calm state and walked towards the bed. He put the tray down on the floor and then sat on the bed, looking at me with cautious eyes.

"What do you mean 94 years?"

He looked down again at his hands and fiddled with his fingers. I followed his gaze. He was a piano player, I recognised the long, slender fingers that belonged to pianists. My old piano teacher had them, but of course I looked at her fingers more than the stuff she was teaching me.

I looked back up at his face, trust deep in my eyes. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I wasn't afraid of him... If anything I was even more attracted to him.

He gazed into my eyes for a long moment and then opened his mouth, "I'm a... V-Vampire."

I let out an incredulous laugh, one of shock more than humour, "A vampire?" I asked, my whole being sobering with his intent gaze.

He simply nodded.

I looked down at the duvet, my heart accelerating slightly, not because I was in a room with a vampire, but because he was looking at me like he was willing me to trust him.

"But I don't kill humans." He blurted suddenly, obviously getting the wrong impression by my hyper heart, "I only drink the blood of animals."

I looked up at him, fascinated.

"Really? Can you do that?" I asked, genuinely interested.

He raised his eyebrows, "Yes... But it doesn't make me any less of a monster." He said intently.

"A monster?" I scoffed, "Edward, you're not a monster."

"You don't even know me... Not really."

"I know you enough to know that you're not a monster. You took care of me, gave me somewhere to stay... You could've easily left me for dead."

He stayed silent for a long moment and then I wondered something, "Edward? Like you said, I don't really know you... So why did you just tell me that? How do you know I won't tell someone?" I asked, "I mean I won't! I would never do that to you... I just..." I trailed off, I was rambling, making a fool out of myself.

"Bella." He hushed softly, "I had to tell you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you can't leave the island."

"I can't leave?" I gasped.

He shook his head, "There's no way off... The mainland is too far away for me to swim you there... You'd die."

I sat in shock for a long moment.

I couldn't leave the island... I was never going to see my family again... But they probably thought I was dead anyway.

I should've felt guilty for not mourning the loss of my family, and I was sure I would in time, but in truth all I could think about was that I got to live alone... With Edward.

Call me selfish, but this man's a God.

I looked up at him, curiosity in my eyes, "How can you swim to the mainland then?"

"I don't need air..." he said, slightly distracted, "Don't you care that you can't get off the island?"

I looked down, "My family probably think I'm dead now... And it can't be so bad living here with you." I said before I could stop my lips.

Jesus, had I just said that?

I felt the blood flood my cheeks and I bit my lip, looking down at the duvet.

Edward spoke, "I understand." He sounded like he was smiling, or even laughing, "Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"Sleep?" I laughed, the mood lightening, "I've just woken up!"

"Yes." He pointed to the window, "But it's night time."

I sighed, "Tell me about you... Your history... Maybe that will help me sleep."

"Are you trying to call me boring?" he laughed, "You mean like a bedtime story?"

I nodded and settled back into the pillows again. Edward moved himself to the end of the bed and began to talk.

* * *

**Please review!!!! For Edward?**


	3. Care For Me

**Oh my God!! Seriously, I updated with the second chapter, literally ten minutes later I had another ten reviews and twenty more people had added the story to their favourites!! You people work fast!!**

**I'm here with another chapter! Let's get loads more reviews!!**

**Haha, enjoy!!**

* * *

Edward was born on June 20th 1901. He was seventeen when he was changed into a vampire, he was dying from the Spanish Influenza outbreak in Chicago, Illinois. A vampire doctor named Carlisle had saved him, and they had lived together for three years before Edward left.

He loved Carlisle, and was forever grateful to him for introducing him to the vegetarian lifestyle, but he couldn't stand to act human as Carlisle did when he knew he was a monster.

Edward's words created more of a nightmare for me rather than a dream. At first it started out pleasant as he described his human life and how happy he was. Then when he got sick, it changed. The story turned quite sinister as he told me about his illness and then his change. He told me about his time with Carlisle, how he was happy, but ashamed of himself. Then he told me how he bought this island and has lived here ever since.

I think he realised how he was affecting me as I fell asleep, because when I began to toss and turn at his words he softened them, made his life seem sweeter and happier than what it was, all so I could sleep properly.

But I wasn't stupid. I knew the truth, I knew he didn't have a happy life.

But his words did calm me down, and I sleepy peacefully, his life playing out like a film in my head...

I woke early, the sun streamed through my windows from low in the sky. I squinted as I looked around the room, it looked even more beautiful in the daytime.

I pushed the covers off me and slipped my feet from the bed. They landed on the floor and I took a deep breath as I realised I hadn't walked in over four days now. I hadn't got a clue what implications my accident had on my body.

I put my hand on the bedside table for support and I eased myself off the bed.

I stood up straight as my muscles flexed and got back into their normal procedures. I let out a sigh of relief, my body had suffered nothing too bad, or maybe it was because I'd been in bed relaxing for days.

I began to walk towards the door, both eager to see the house and find the bathroom.

I opened the door slowly and almost poked my head out the door to look around the hallway.

It was painted white and there were a few pictures hung on the wall. I walked forward and looked at them closely. From what I could tell of Edward's words they were pictures of his mother, father and Carlisle.

I sighed and looked down. I was still dressed in Edward's shirt and in truth I looked like I'd just come from a night of passionate sex, I could feel that my hair was in a ball of knots and my face still had tired lines from my sleeping.

I shook my head and walked along the hallway to see if I could find a bathroom nearby.

The house was impeccably clean and organised, but then again what mess could a vampire make that couldn't be cleaned up in five seconds?

I walked along the hallway, my bare feet not making a sound on the wooden floor and so the house was eerily quiet. I wondered where Edward was.

I found a door that was half open and I looked in it without opening the door fully. I saw a shower door and decided that this must be the bathroom.

I pushed the door open and was met with the most beautiful sight in my life.

Edward was standing in the bathroom dying his hair with the towel in his hands. But what shocked me the most was that he was completely _naked_.

I gasped and he obviously heard me. He looked at me in one quick movement, the shock and surprise clear on his face. He moved the towel to cover himself and I slapped my hands over my eyes to stop myself from looking.

But it didn't mean I never got a look before...

Edward had the most amazing body. His chest was perfect. That was the one word to describe his amazingly toned abs and skinny torso, perfect. His arms had the right amount of muscle, ideal for having wrapped around you. And then there was the... Other parts... That I was too embarrassed to even think about...

Well, let's put it this way... He didn't disappoint.

I backed out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry Edward." I mumbled, stopping when my back hit the wall. My face was bright red, I could feel it.

"It's fine..." he said, he sounded embarrassed, more embarrassed than _me_, "You can look now Bella." He laughed.

I took my hand off my eyes and looked at him. He was fully dressed now, and buttoning up the buttons on his shirt.

_Please don't._ I felt like asking, but of course I couldn't. _Hey Edward, keep your shirt off, you're a nice piece of eye candy._

I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He laughed again, "I'm glad to see that you're up."

"Yeh." I nodded, "Thank you again for taking care of me..."

"I wasn't going to let you die Bella." Why did I feel warm and snugly when he said my name? That was weird.

"The bathrooms all yours." He smiled and he began to walk away from me and back down the corridor, "Breakfast will be ready in a half hour. Have a shower."

"Thank you." I whispered, a strong blush still staining my cheeks.

I walked forward into the bathroom. I looked around the clean bathroom and saw a fresh towel hanging on the rail. I stripped off Edward's shirt and folded it gently. I put it up to my nose and smelt his gorgeous scent that I'd only ever smelled when he'd saved me.

After shouting at myself in my head for being a pervert and sniffing his clothes I jumped in the shower, loving the feel of the hot water as it undid every knot in my back and took the rest of the soreness from my body.

After I had washed myself and my hair with the soap and shampoo Edward must have gotten me, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me.

I took Edward's shirt in one hand and held the towel to my body in the other. I opened the bathroom door and ran as fast as I could to the room.

I didn't know why I was so nervous. Edward had already seen me naked when he removed my wet clothes. Another blush stained my cheeks as I thought of that, but then it disappeared when I remembered I'd just saw Edward naked too. Now we were even.

I went to the chest at the bottom of the bed once I'd gotten to the room. I opened it slowly and looked inside. Edward had bought me loads of new clothes. There were summer dresses of every colour, shorts, top, sandals, flip flops, everything. I shook my head, a knowing smile on my lips as I set Edward's shirt in the chest. I flitted through the clothes and found a jean pair of shorts and a white tank top.

As I searched I found the new underwear Edward had gotten me. He had gotten the exact same white bra and panties I'd been wearing, only in numerous amounts. I blushed redder at the thought of him buying me underwear. Well, at least he got the size right, but then again he probably just looked at the label.

I shook my head, trying to remove thoughts of Edward and underwear and I got dressed.

I towel dried my hair and then let it fall over my shoulders. I closed the chest and made the bed and then walked out to find Edward and the kitchen.

It wasn't hard to find.

I followed the smell of the eggs and bacon, I walked downstairs and then through the living room that was painted brown and cream. I saw the kitchen and Edward with his back to me but I saw another door and decided to take a look.

I pushed the door open slowly and poked my head through. The room was massive and filled with quadruple the amount of books that had been in Edward's room, if not more. The room looked like a study, there were two sofas and a table for writing. The walls were painted red and it looked really cosy. I smiled and backed out of the room, closing the door tightly behind me.

I began to walk towards the kitchen when I saw the grand piano in the far corner of the living room that I'd never saw before.

I smiled and walked quicker to the kitchen.

Edward turned as I made my way closer to him and he looked me up and down, "You like your clothes?" he asked gently, a smile on his lips.

I nodded, "Thank you... You didn't have to buy so much."

"Don't worry about it." He said, shrugging it off as he took the bacon from the pan and put it on the plate.

I looked around the spacious kitchen and its marble worktops and top of the range equipment.

"What did you need this for before?"

"Well when I was buying the island, they thought I was human... So the house needed to have human facilities." He explained.

I nodded in understanding, "Do you play piano?" I asked suddenly, smiling slightly.

He nodded, "Since I was human." He looked up, "I'm much better now though."

"I wish I could play. I never listened when I got lessons." I said as I sat down at the table.

Edward put the plate down in front of me, "I could teach you."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Now, I have something to ask you. I'm not sure which one to go with, either one i can work with, so i decided to let you guys choose... **

**Should Edward:**

**A. Not have any sort of powers.**

**B. Be able to read minds but not Bella's.**

**C. Be able to read Bella's mind.**

**Review and let me know what you want!**


	4. Show Me

**The results are in!! **

**Overall the winner was option..... B!**

**So that means that Edward can read minds, but not Bella's. **

**There were quite a few of you though that wanted Edward to be able to read her mind, and i want you to know i have a little plan for that ;)**

**Anyway on to the chapter!!**

* * *

Edward took my plate from me and brought it to the sink. He washed it quickly and set it on the side to dry.

He turned towards me, drying his hands, "So what would you like to do today?"

"Um..." I thought for a long moment, "Can you show me around the island?"

He paused momentarily and then put the dishcloth back on the counter, "Yeh you can take a look around."

I?

"Won't you come with me?" I asked.

He looked down, "I... I don't want to frighten you Bella."

"Frighten me?" I laughed.

"In the sun... Vampires..."

"What?"

"I don't want to scare you." He said again.

"Edward." I sighed, "I just found out you're a vampire, did I freak out?"

He looked at me hesitantly, "No."

"Exactly. I'm not scared of you Edward."

He stayed silent for a long moment, "Okay then, I'll show you around."

I smiled and got up from the table. He walked to the kitchen door, "Come on, I'll show you around the house first."

I nodded and followed him quickly.

The house was massive, more so than I'd originally thought. There was a massive living room that led to the study I'd saw earlier and then the kitchen which also had a utility room and a dining room attached to it. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, another study, and two bathrooms.

As Edward and I reached the front door I suddenly became nervous. I was going to see the island, the full island, the place I'd be staying until... I didn't even know when.

"It's nothing special." Edward mumbled as I reached for the doorknob, "There's nothing out there. No shopping centres or swimming pools."

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, "I know Edward. But that doesn't make it any less special."

He simply gazed at me and I turned back and opened the door.

I gasped as I looked out. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. The house was on a platform, high up from the beach below. There were wooden steps that led down to the sand below. I stepped out onto the wooden porch that surrounded the house and automatically felt the heat on my skin and I closed my eyes for a long moment.

I didn't hear Edward behind me and I turned around to find him. He was standing in the house in the shade.

"Edward." I called to him.

He stayed silent, but eventually spoke in a low whisper, "I don't want you to be afraid... _I'm _afraid."

I felt my heart melt, "What are you afraid of?" I whispered.

"You being frightened of me."

"I promise I won't... Just come out Edward."

I saw him move forward slowly and he eventually got to the door were the sun was on his clothes. He moved forward more and walked out to stand beside me.

I gaped up at him.

He was beautiful. He skin seemed to be sparkling, like it was coming from deep inside him and radiating beauty to anyone who looked at him.

I tore my gaze away from his skin and looked up at his eyes. His eyes were narrowed, judging my reaction.

I closed my mouth, trying not to give him the wrong impression.

"Edward, I-" I thought I would have been able to speak, but he'd made me speechless.

"I knew you would be afraid. I would never hurt you Bella." He said emotionally, knocking me from my dazed state.

"Afraid of you?" I laughed once, "I'm not afraid Edward."

"You're not?" he asked incredulously.

I shook my head slowly and reached up to touch his cheek.

My fingers moved over his cheek and I smiled as I felt how smooth it was, it didn't feel like he had diamonds radiating from his skin.

"You're beautiful Edward." I whispered.

He let out a breath and I cupped his cheek with my hand, "Why are you so cold?" I asked.

He dropped his gaze and shrugged, "All vampires are."

I nodded and continued to graze my fingers over his skin.

He didn't seem to mind, but I suddenly realised what I was doing. I'd just touched Edward, touched his cheek like a boyfriend and girlfriend would do to each other.

I pulled my hand away and slipped it into the pocket of my shorts.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

Edward nodded and began to walk down the steps. I followed after him, and looked out at the sea as it crashed against the sand.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

Edward nodded, "I know."

We began to walk around the island. Edward was right, there wasn't much there, but it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen in my life.

In front of the house was the beach. The sand was as soft as feathers and the water was somehow warm. The beach stretched out in front of us and I'd guessed it went the whole way around the island. We would have walked the full length of it, but there was a forest behind the house, which Edward explained I could never enter because there were animals there, animals he hunted.

We were on our way back, walking through the water, when I saw the cliff, "That's beautiful." I whispered in awe.

I saw two cliff faces covered in green vegetation that sat beside the forest.

Edward nodded, "We can climb it someday if you like?"

I turned my head to look at him, "Really?"

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly I screamed out, falling forward.

A cold hand grabbed my arm before I could hit the sand and he helped me stand straight again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

I looked up at him, trying to get my breath back. I smiled up at him, "I'm fine."

He shook his head and laughed. He looked at the sand, "What did you fall on?" he asked incredulously.

"My own feet." I mumbled, "You'll figure out soon that I'm very clumsy."

He smiled, "You never know, maybe one day your clumsiness will bring you something good."

"It already has." I blurted before I could stop myself, I blushed violently and Edward raised his eyebrows in question, "I fell off the boat. I met you."

Edward stared at me in shock and I felt my heartbeat thrash violently against my ribcage. I was so stupid, why did I even open my mouth.

I looked up at Edward shyly to see his reaction.

Surprisingly he smiled at me...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**I have another surprise for you... **

**A NEW STORY!!!**

**I'll be starting a new story sometime today, as soon as i write the first chapter :)**

**It will be called, My Saviour.**

**It's going to be a very emotional story, you may cry- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! Haha**

**Here's the summary:**

**Edward and Bella are best friends, and have been ever since the Cullen's moved to Forks. But Bella gets sick, she has months to live. Edward dissappears just when she needs him the most and the stress of him leaving causes her illness to increase rapidly. Bella has days left. Will Edward turn up in time to say goodbye? Or does he have a different plan? And does he have time to act it out?**

**Please review!!**


	5. Ignore Me

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here! **

**It's quite short, but that's because i didn't have much time to write it, i am supposed to be studying for my exams which start tomorrow :/ But i wanted to update before they started :D**

**I also have other reasons for my update:**

**1. I felt guilty for not updating this story :(**

**2. IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY GORGEOUS HUSBAND! ;) You ALL know it's true :D**

**3. I wanted to remind you to check out my LiveJournal account for the first Lemony Friday winner! It starts tomorrow!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke from a goodnights sleep and stretched in the bed while having a waking up yawn.

I lay in the bed and looked around Edward's room as the sun shone through the window. Last night after we'd gotten back from our walk around the island I had made myself dinner and then almost fell into bed... But not before doing something that made me blush as I lay in bed in an empty room with no-one other than myself.

As Edward and I sat at the dinner table and he watched me eat while we talked about trivial things, I'd gotten up to wash my empty plate. When I was done with that I left it on the side and walked to where Edward was sitting.

"Goodnight Edward." I'd said softly.

He smiled, "Goodnight Bella."

I ever so quickly bent down and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. As I raised myself back up again I saw the shock clear on his face and so I turned without saying another word and almost ran to his room.

I had been totally embarrassed over what had happened and I was convinced Edward hated me, but later that night I was woken up by a cold hand on my cheek and then even colder lips leaving a kiss on my forehead.

Just as I'd been about to open my eyes I felt the cold touch leave my cheek and the door close. And after that the night took over again.

I sighed and got out of the bed. I had wanted to wear Edward's shirt again last night, but I felt so embarrassed over what had happened and I thought Edward hated me so I wore little boxer shorts and a tank top. I didn't know why I wanted to wear his shirt, I'd guessed it was because I wanted to feel close to him...

I walked to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and lifted out clean underwear and a white summer dress and sandals. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom. Making sure there was no-one in it, I went it and had a shower.

I got dressed and threw the towel into the wash basket. I looked at my hair and groaned. I spotted the hair dryer under the sink and so I took it out, plugged it in and got to work. Once I was finished I fixed my hair in a gentle plait that fell over my right shoulder.

I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. I couldn't smell any food cooking like yesterday, so I walked straight to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and bread. I cooked scrambled eggs and toast and sat and ate it at the table.

I looked around me as I ate. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I listened carefully and I realised I couldn't hear him either.

After I was finished I washed my plate, had a quick glass of orange juice to cool me down from the sweltering heat and then set out to find him.

I looked in the living room, he wasn't there. I looked upstairs in all the rooms, he wasn't there either. As I came back downstairs again I remembered I hadn't checked the study.

I opened the door slowly and looked inside while calling his name.

I spotted him sitting on one of the sofas in the study. He had his back to me and his head down.

I walked forward, closing the door behind me.

I walked up to him, "Edward?" I said quietly.

He looked up at me as I came into view and I glanced down at the book he was reading before meeting his eyes again, "I was looking everywhere for you." I smiled.

"Well you found me." He said bluntly.

I couldn't help the little involuntary gasp that I did as he spoke. Why was he being so horrible to me? Even in his eyes, as he stared at me I could see the coldness there. It didn't seem possible, after all the days I'd spent with him so far, he'd been so lovely to me... I thought he might even like me...

Maybe he was just having a bad day?

I reached forward and touched his arm, "Edward? Are you okay?"

He took his arm away from my reach, "I'd be fine if would leave me alone to read in peace." He muttered, his voice cutting right to the heart of me.

I took a deep breath and tried to blink back the tears that were forming.

I turned and walked, or rather ran, out of the room, my emotions running through me and making me feel sick. I ran up the stairs and lay down on the bed.

It was true.

Edward did hate me.

I took a deep breath as the tears fell down my cheeks. I wasn't going to let him hear me crying, so I walked to his bookshelf, lifted a copy of Wuthering Heights and left the room. I went downstairs, completely ignoring the study and went to the front door.

I threw it open and then closed it before walking quickly down the steps. I debated about where I would go, and not knowing my answer I took off across the island.

* * *

**Ooh, where will Bella go? Hmm...**

**Well, i'll update soon! **

**Please review!**


	6. Find Me

**Hey guys! It's been two weeks since i updated and i'm really sorry, but i've had exams and i've been studying and my life has been hectic for the past two weeks! But i'm back! Yay!**

**And we reached 100 reviews! Whoo! Give yourself a little clap if you have reviewed me :D**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

I got to the beach and looked around. Deciding where to go was difficult, because there was actually _nowhere _to go...

Well in truth I knew there was... And I was taking my anger for Edward's actions out on the beautiful island.

I sighed and began to walk along the beach, the gentle breeze comforting my skin and my feet crushing into the warm sand.

I must have walked for nearly a mile and I turned to look back. The house was nowhere in sight and so I smiled and sat down on the sand, fanning my dress out.

I went to open the book when I noticed the horizon, the beautiful colours of blue and green that bordered the island. I sat and looked at it for a long moment, smiling at the beauty and serenity of it.

I must have sat there for an hour, watching the waves roll in and then out and then repeat itself over and over again. It all seemed so simple, how everything continued to move along when people felt like the world should stop turning...

I sighed and finally looked down at my book. It was hardly the perfect choice for reading when I felt like this, but it was my favourite book...

I tried to flick to my favourite part, but my fingers seemed unwilling to move, as if reading would make me worse.

I threw myself down on the sand and put my hands over my eyes, wondering why the hell I was feeling like I did.

Edward didn't mean everything to me, Edward wasn't _that _important, Edward didn't rule my feelings...

Why was I trying to lie to myself?

I knew for a fact that I'd developed a soft spot for Edward since I'd opened my eyes after the accident.

There was no point in denying it, but I had to forget it.

Edward had obviously saw how I was acting towards him, saw how I was become slightly infatuated with him... And he stopped it before it could go any further...

But did he have to be so harsh when doing it?

I felt the scream building up in my chest but I pushed it down deep. I knew from Edward's stories that vampire ears could hear everything, and I'd decided subconsciously that I wasn't going to show Edward the war he had started in my head, I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

I stood up and looked around, looking for somewhere else to go. As I turned full circle I spotted the high mountains I'd saw yesterday.

My eyes narrowed and I smiled. It was obvious that Edward wasn't going to be taking me up there, and because I was bored...

_And avoiding Edward. _My subconscious put in.

I sighed to myself, because I was bored and avoiding Edward, it seemed like a good plan to go exploring myself.

I left the book on the sand, deciding to pick it up on my way back, it was hardly like anyone was going to steal it and it would probably affect my climbing ability.

I started to walk up the gentle path that lead to the mountains and as I walked I took in the green scenery around me. The place kinda reminded me of where my Dad lived, Forks, with its high trees and big bushes, the only difference was that it was sunny instead of gloomy.

The paths began to get steeper as I walked and the clusters of trees thicker. I held onto the branches for support as I pulled myself up onto the different platforms. In truth it was probably a bad idea doing this, I was the clumsiest person on the planet and a danger to myself.

I looked up the now vertical climb as I reached for another branch and I took a deep breath as I hoisted myself up. I was beginning to see light up ahead and I smiled, beginning to work faster to get to the top.

That was a bad idea.

I felt my foot slip and my sandal flew off and fell back down the path. In a hurry to save myself before I lost balance completely, I gripped the branches tighter and slammed my feet onto the nearest solid ground.

I felt the rock slit through the skin on the bottom of my foot and I gasped out in pain, grabbing the branches to hold me as I lifted my foot up from the rock.

I stood there for a long minute, waiting for the burning pain in my foot to ease off. I took deep breaths, closing my eyes to calm myself as I felt the blood trickle down my foot.

I shook my head as the pain began to ease and I tried to pull myself up onto another platform while still holding my leg above the ground.

I managed to slowly pull myself up to the top and after nearly a half hour I'd reached the summit.

I sat down on the top of the mountain and lifted my foot to see the damage and I saw the blood still gushing from the wound.

I closed my eyes as my head went light, but another thought other than blood invaded my mind and I was suddenly more panicked.

Edward was a vampire.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered to myself as I looked for something to stop the bleeding with. What if he could smell it? Would he come and kill me?

I felt the panic bring tears to my eyes and I glanced around for something... But I was completely deserted.

The hot tears trickled down my cheeks and as I looked down I saw the thin underlay of fabric under my dress.

I sighed and lifted the first layer of fabric of my dress up to reveal the one underneath.

I used my nails and teeth to cut a thin strip of fabric off the underlay and when I was done I replaced the top layer of the dress and smiled, proud of myself.

I began to clean the wound with the bottom end of the fabric and I was thankful that it wasn't too deep. After I'd cleaned it I wrapped it up with the fabric and tied it tightly.

All I would have to do now was wait until the bleeding stopped and a scab had grew over the cut. Then I could throw away my homemade bandage and return to the house.

I suddenly wished I'd taken the book with me, but then I realised that I probably would have had worse injuries than the ones I was sporting now.

I rose to my feet and limped over to the edge of the mountain, taking in the glorious view.

The beach was below me, leading to a clear blue sea that splashed and simmered in the blistering heat.

I took a deep breath as I felt the sun beat off my back, tingling my skin in the most uncomfortable way. I swallowed and noticed my mouth was abnormally dry and looking at the beautiful sea below me was making me worse.

I turned and moved back to the middle of the mountain and I sat down.

I felt my eyelids droop as I lay back, letting the cool hair flow over my skin... But it didn't seem to stop it from tingling, burning up and down my arms and giving me a headache...

I tried to think straight but my thoughts were all jumbled up as I tried to breathe through the heat.

I put my hand on my forehead and noticed that it felt like I'd put my hand on a cooker ring.

I would've got worried, I would've tried to get up...

But I was just so tired...

* * *

**Yep, Bella has gotten heat stroke... So you'll find out if Edward saves her in the next chapter :D**

**IMPORTANT! I now have Twitter, Formspring and Facebook! All the links are on my profile, so please follow me, ask me questions and add me :D**

**On Twitter i'll post updates on stories and how the chapters are coming along and also have a chat with you :D**

**I'll answer every question i get on Formspring :D**

**And on Facebook i will have photos i've made for all my stories and links etc. IF ANY OF YOU READ TWILIGHT DOESN'T EXIST, I NOW HAVE PHOTOS OF EMILY! Add me on Facebook and take a look :D**

**ALL THE LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE :D**

**And lastly PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Hold Me

**Hey guys!**

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to my friend Roisin :D and also another reader who i talk to on Twitter InTheDawn, i promised them both chapters a while ago, but things have been hectic here so there's been a few delays on updates :/**

**Another thing, a LOT of you have been asking this question and i'm going to give you an answer, only FIVE WORDS long. No more than that, cause i wanna let you suffer! Ok, not really, but it'll give away the plot lol**

**Q: Why can't Edward swim to the Mainland, get a boat, drive it back and bring Bella home?**

**A: HE DOES NOT WANT TO!**

**That's all i'm saying ;D**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Bella?" I heard a distant voice call and I tried to move.

"Bella?" I heard again.

Edward. It was Edward.

He was calling for me.

I opened my mouth, "Here." I tried to say, but no sound was made, only a faint breath left my mouth.

My skin was burning, creating so much pain I could barely breathe. "Bella?" I heard again, near me now.

Coldness suddenly came over my skin. Tentative touches cooled my overheated skin making me open my eyes as the calmness flowed through me.

I squinted as the sun burned into my eyes and I heard the voice again, "Bella?" It was from right behind me as I lay on my side on the hard rock of the mountain.

I tried to turn to the voice, Edward's voice, but it was impossible.

I opened my mouth to speak and suddenly he was beside me, touching my face, cooling my fiery skin.

"Jesus Bella... What did you do?"

I felt my eyes droop closed again and his touch left me, almost making me cry out in pain.

But I felt myself being lifted, just like the first time, and his cool arms wrapped around me and cuddling me close to his chest made my whole body sooth and cool in relief.

I sighed against him and I felt one arm leave me, "Here, drink this." He mumbled softly.

I felt the moisture touch my lips and I opened my mouth quickly, eager to have the water in my mouth. It flowed down my throat, removing the dryness with every centimetre it touched and I sighed as I tilted my head back to drink more.

After every inch of parchedness had been removed from my body I felt Edward remove the bottle and place his arm around me again.

I suddenly felt the cool air whip at my skin, but I didn't feel like I was moving, I felt like I was standing in front of a massive fan and I smiled into Edward's chest as it cooled me down.

Within minutes I felt the wind speed slow and suddenly I heard something click, like a door. Were we back inside?

We must have been inside the house, because the air was cooler and everything was quiet. We definitely weren't outside anymore.

I felt myself being lowered down and I felt the crisp sheets touch my blazing skin, making me feel cool all over and I smiled gently as I sunk into them.

"Can you open your eyes Bella?" I heard Edward's gentle voice and I tried to open them, but it was like trying to open a can of beans with your bare hands... I was still so sore.

"After sun..." I heard him mumble, so low it was obviously to himself. Suddenly cool cream was being wiped over my skin, almost making it sigh with the release of pain.

He wiped it over my arms and legs and then gently over my face with careful fingers. I lay there as he did, both relaxing and trying to regain some strength. I heard the lid be snapped back on to the bottle and I opened my eyes slowly.

Part of me wanted to keep them closed. I'd set out on the island, by myself, no water, no sunscreen, no nothing... Edward was bound to be angry _and _he wasn't talking to me, for whatever reason he wanted to choose.

But I opened my eyes anyway and stared up at Edward for a long moment as he placed the bottle back on the table. He was so beautiful... I'd spend my life with him even if he didn't speak a word to me... Just so I could see his gorgeous face every day.

He looked back at me and his eyes widened when he saw mine were open. There was something deep in his eyes, it looked like the faintest hint of pain.

Why was he feeling pain over me? It was hardly his fault.

I tried to swallow and open my mouth to speak, though I didn't have a clue what I was going to say. Edward stopped me with a wave of his hand, "Sssh. Don't speak Bella."

I closed my mouth and continued to lie there. Edward got up and walked out of the room, glancing at me over his shoulder as he left.

He was back within seconds with a massive jug of water and a glass. He poured me some and then gently lifted my head from the pillow to let me drink.

I drunk readily, letting the ice cold drink flow down my throat and satisfy the need that had been haunting me since I'd reached the mountain.

When I was finished with the glass Edward raised his eyebrows, "More?"

I shook my head, still not speaking. There was so much going around in my head that I couldn't concentrate on anything.

What had happened to me?

Ok I'd obviously gotten sun stroke, I was dehydrated and had no protection what so ever.

Ok so that was one problem down.

Another, Edward had come and found me, and he was taking care of me now.

Ok one more down.

Why was he being nice to me?

That one I didn't have the answer to...

I stared at him a while longer as he put the glass back and I took in everything about him. His jaw was tense and his eyes were dark, and I hadn't known him long enough to know what that meant.

"W-what's wrong?" my voice shook and I blushed, the heat causing my head to swim again.

He looked at me and frowned. He was angry at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled before he could answer, "I didn't know w-what I was t-thinking... I s-shouldn't have gone o-out."

His eyes flashed with fury, "I'm not angry at _you _Bella."

"T-Then who?" I asked confused.

He reached for another glass of water, obviously realising like I had that my voice was far too dry.

"Myself." He answered curtly.

"You?" I asked incredulously. He hadn't done anything wrong.

He nodded, "If I hadn't of upset you, you wouldn't have left. You wouldn't have climbed that stupid mountain, you wouldn't have cut yourself, you wouldn't have gotten sun stroke. It was my fault."

I shook my head quickly, "No Edward. I chose to climb the mountain... I could've sat on the beach all day when I left. But I wanted to climb it... It's my fault." I said after drinking another glass of water.

"Don't argue with me Bella, it's _my _fault." He said, putting the glass back again.

I blushed as chagrin consumed my features, "No it wasn't Edward. I left because I wanted to, you didn't upset me." I lied.

He scoffed and looked at me with raised eyebrows, "So then why were you crying?"

We stared each other down for a long moment and soon enough I felt the tears burning my eyes. I looked away and licked my lips, distracting myself from him.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that." His voice was full of remorse and sorrow. The old Edward was back, not that rude one from before, but the one I'd fallen for when I'd woken up from the accident. "I'll leave you to rest..." he stood up, "The cream is there and the jug of wa-"

"No..." I interrupted, looking back up at him.

He stayed silent, but his eyes were searching mine.

"Stay with me..." I whispered, but I knew he would hear. Suddenly I became afraid that he would blank me like he did before when I showed any sort of feelings towards him, so I tried to make some sense of my request, "Your cool skin will help me..."

He stared down at me gently for a long moment and then nodded.

I tried to hold back my smile and calm my heartbeat as it threatened to end my life.

I turned in the bed so I was on my side and I held my breath as the cool sheets rubbed against my skin. I closed my eyes and felt the bed sink from behind me. Suddenly cool arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I put my head back onto Edward's chest. We lay there for a long moment and Edward's cold skin was cooling my own at an impeccable rate, but I wasn't going to tell him that, because then he might leave.

Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together and I had to admit that Edward's arms around me and my body against his not only felt amazing but _right._

I felt myself drifting to sleep when another question popped into my head. I whispered it softly, trying not to distract myself from sleep, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he seemed relaxed.

"How did find me?" I mumbled.

"I heard you calling."

* * *

**Huh? Huh? Good? Bad? Review, let me know...**

**More on the 'calling' when Bella wakes up :D and also Bella's foot injury and the blood :D**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Tell Me

**Hey guys! Next update is here and you can thank InBlackClouds or KStewish because when i asked which FanFic to update next she asked for this one =D **

**Some of you asked if Bella is Edward's singer in this story. In this story she is NOT his singer, i honestly don't think Edward would have been able to handle it if she was, so it probably wouldn't suit lol**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke early judging by the sun hanging low in the sky. I felt better, but still quite tired and thirsty. On the up side, my body felt back to normal again, my skin wasn't searing with pain and burning hotter than the sun. I guessed that was thanks to Edward and his coolness staying with me all night.

I turned in the bed suddenly, realising he wasn't beside me. I felt my heart drop and the pain cross my features. Why had he left?

I glanced at the bedside table and saw a glass of water tempting me. I sat up and drunk it readily, letting it moisten my dry throat.

Once I was finished I stood up and looked down at my feet. My bandage had come off during the middle of the night... Had that been why Edward left?

I lifted my foot and looked at the cut. It was healed over, so hopefully he'd be able to handle it.

I started to walk towards the door, carrying the empty glass as an excuse to go to the kitchen... And hopefully find Edward.

I walked downstairs slowly and then took the long way to the kitchen, nearly walking through the whole house.

I came to the living room and saw Edward on the couch, his clothes changed and a book his hands. He looked up slightly and caught my gaze. I smiled shyly and he nodded before looking back down at his book.

I stood there for a long moment before continuing on to the kitchen. I desperately hoped that today wasn't going to be like yesterday...

He wouldn't ignore me again, right?

Something had happened between us last night... It hadn't been just me that suddenly felt better when his arms were around me. He seemed so relaxed and maybe even happy as he held me...

He wouldn't change that now, right?

I walked to the kitchen and put the glass under the tap to get more water. As I ran the water I took a few deep breaths to calm my aching chest. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up about it... It wasn't like his actions towards me mattered all that much.

After I was finished filling up the glass I walked back around to the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch opposite from Edward's.

I looked at him for a long moment and he continued to read, never glancing my way. My heart started to stutter nervously and I tried to stop it, knowing all too well that he could hear it, but I couldn't seem to calm down.

He looked up suddenly, "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice calm and composed.

"Better." I nodded, my heart slowed a bit, "I think you helped..." I smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, flashing me a crooked smile and looking down, "It's fine." He glanced at my foot suddenly, "How is your foot?"

"Oh." I looked down at it, "Better. It didn't affect you too much did it?"

He shook his head, "The bandage you'd used made the wound heal quicker, by the time I'd gotten to you it had healed over... But it fell off last night while you were sleeping and even though it was dry blood..." he looked down, "Being away from human blood for so long, kinda got to me a bit..." He looked up, "That's why I wasn't there this morning."

I smiled gently and nodded. I thought for a long moment, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night..." I looked up at him, "I don't know whether I dreamed it." His eyes seemed to darken as I spoke of dreams and I tried to keep speaking, "But when I asked you how you'd heard me... You said you heard me calling?"

He stayed silent for so long I honestly thought I had dreamed it, but he spoke suddenly, "Bella... I'm not just a vampire."

I waited for more but when it didn't come I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Some vampires have powers. I am one of those vampires."

"Powers?" My eyes narrowed.

He nodded, "I can read minds."

He said it so quickly I felt my heart stop beating as the reality of it hit me. Has he been reading my thoughts this whole time? Did he know how I felt about him?

Wait, how _did _I feel about him?

"But I can't read yours." He said, his voice full of frustration.

The relief that flowed through my body was so noticeable I was sure Edward saw my shoulders slump and me exhale roughly. But he didn't comment, he waited for me.

"Why not?" I asked after a long moment.

He shrugged, "I have no clue. But there are holes."

"Holes?"

He shook his head, his burrows furrowing as he looked at the carpet, "I can't hear your thoughts right now... But it seems like... When you're in trouble." He leaned forward towards me, as if in a trance, "The shield, protecting you from me... Comes down. That's how I found you in the first place. I was on the other side of the island... But I heard you screaming for help, when I got there I realised it was your thoughts. When I saved you, they were cut off from me again." He swallowed, "I thought you were dead." He looked down, breaking our connected gazes as my breathing hitched, "I tried to figure out why I couldn't hear your thoughts... And then yesterday I heard them again... You were calling for me, so desperate and weak... I felt so bad..." he looked up at me, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I shook my head, "Don't be." I dismissed it and he looked down, "So it only works when I'm in danger?"

He looked back up again, his face clearer, "I can only hear your thoughts when you're in danger. The defence mechanism that you have, blocking them from me, must come down when you need help."

I looked away and nodded, "I wonder why I have it in the first place..."

"I wish I knew." He muttered, obviously hating the fact that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Is that why you came here?" I asked suddenly, blurting it out before I had the chance to think.

He looked at me curiously, "What? The voices?"

I nodded, "Hearing them all the time. Did you just get sick of it?"

He looked away, thinking, "One of the reasons..."

"One?"

He looked back at me, pain deep in eyes, "The voices can be blocked, ignored... The guilt can't."

"Guilt?" I breathed incredulously.

"I'm a monster Bella. I'm a vampire."

I laughed once, a throaty sound, "A vampire doesn't make you a monster Edward. You don't feed on humans... You feed on animals."

He nodded, "Yes, but what if I didn't?"

"_Then _you would be a monster. But you're not." I looked down, "Is that why you cut yourself off? Because you hate who you are?"

"What I am." He said blankly.

Suddenly he stood up, closing his book and turning towards the door. He turned back to look at me, "You should make yourself some breakfast..." he nodded, "I'm going for a walk."

I nodded after him, still in a daze, "Ok..." I whispered, knowing he would hear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed =D And please review! They make me happy!**

**Oh and also, next thursday (17th June) is my 16th Birthday! Your all invited to my party =D Just hop on a plane to Ireland, i'll pick you up at the airport!**


	9. Surprise Me

***smiles* Hey! Guess who? It's ME! No, seriously it's me! Yes I'm back! Yay!**

**Alright so my exams are now over and it's the summer (whoop whoop!) and so now I have ALL my writing time back and I can update super fast again! I had a set list of what order I was going to update my stories in, but someone twisted my arm and told me to update this one first. =D**

**Also I want to say that the reviews I got for the last chapter were so sweet! Seriously, it's people like you guys who make me want to write all day every day. And thank you for the birthday wishes! I'm sixteen! Whoo!**

**IMPORTANT: Before I get to the chapter I want to answer some questions that some people posed in their reviews.**

**Amanda asked why Edward can only hear her thoughts when she's in danger. My logic for that idea was that when Bella is completely fine and in no harm she has the shield (like in Twilight) but whenever she is in trouble or danger she tries to reach out and get help and therefore becomes vulnerable and lets her guard down.**

**She also asked if I could post when I'll next be updating and my answer is yes. At the end of every chapter of EVERY story I will tell you when the next chapter will be posted =D It's actually a good idea, so thanks!**

**Amanda also asked if I'm Team Edward or Team Jacob... I'm Team Edward... Very strong Team Edward too but *shrugs* Everyone is different right?**

**NOW THIS question has been asked by a lot of you and so I want to ask your opinion. Loads of people have been asking if there is gonna be an Edward POV to the story... And my short answer would be no, because I had intended this to be a Bella POV story. BUT, I was thinking about it for a while before you guys asked, and I was going to do The Island AGAIN, from Edward's POV, as in a completely different story. My question to you guys is do you think this is a good idea?**

**You can tell me in your review, but for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I seemed to watch the space I'd saw him last for about two hours, but when I eventually got up it was only fifteen minutes. I walked slowly to the kitchen, our conversation playing over in my mind repeatedly.

Edward was talking to me that was a plus. But he seemed off, he seemed detached like before. Perhaps I'd said something to him? Perhaps I'd hurt his feelings?

I shook my head as I searched the fridge for food and decided to make sausages and toast for breakfast.

As I cooked I looked out the window, watching the beach far below and the waves crashing the surface. Maybe I should go for a walk too... But I knew that thought was just a hope that maybe I'd run into Edward... I should leave him alone, let him have time...

I sighed and put my food on the plate before sitting down to eat. As I sat down I saw a note on the table, written in elegant script I could only assume it was from Edward.

_Bella, _

_We need more human necessities, I'm going to the mainland. Will try to be back soon,_

_Edward._

I decided to entertain myself with trivial things until Edward got back, perhaps we could talk a bit more once he did.

After I ate I went upstairs and got changed into a pair of shorts and a light shirt. I walked with bare feet around the house, finding something to do and soon enough I came to Edward's study. I opened the door slowly and walked inside, glancing around me at the books and books that occupied the shelves on the walls. Somehow the room made me gasp even when I'd been in it numerous times.

I walked around it slowly and stopped at a bookshelf. My fingers skimmed over the spines off books, very old, very worn books. My fingers stopped at my favourite book and I smiled, gently pulling it out from it's place.

It was much older than the one that had been in Edward's room, it's cover was dented and worn and it's pages seemed like feathers. I opened the cover of the book and what I saw made my heart stutter in my chest.

_Mr Edward Masen Sr._

_A pleasure to meet you, hopefully this book will be cherished by everyone who holds it._

_Many thanks, sincerely, Emily Jane Bronte._

I stared at the writing for much longer than was necessary and it was only after a few minutes did I realise my hands were shaking ever so slightly. I took a deep breath and tried to work out in my head how it could be possible that Edward had a book signed by Emily Bronte...

Wuthering Heights was written in 1847, over fifty years before Edward was born. His father was Edward Sr. But he would be too young to have met her. It would've had to of been Edward's grandfather...

Edward's grandfather had met Emily Bronte and the book had been passed down through many generations of the Masen family...

I felt like I was somehow invading the privacy of their family by holding the book, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't put it down...

I found my feet moving towards one of the sofas and I sat down carefully, placing the book in my lap.

I started read the book, of course knowing almost every word but still having the same sense of awe that flowed through me when I read it.

Soon enough I was curled up on the couch with the book rested on the arm. I was turning another page when I heard the faint noise of the door.

I froze, not sure if Edward would be angry that I was reading his book, perhaps one of his most cherished...

But before I could dwell on it too much, or even think about getting up, I heard a voice calling out.

A voice that was not Edward's.

"Hey Edward? You here?" he called.

I stayed still, my heartbeat thrumming in my chest and my breathing stopping completely.

I watched the door with wide eyes and suddenly it opened. Revealing to me a man that was definitely _not _Edward...

He stood at the doorway, his body and height littler than Edward's. His hair was blonde and tied back in an lose ponytail, reaching just below his shoulders. He wore a leather jacket and jeans and his body was impeccably pale. Proving to me he was a vampire...

The one thing that stood out the most was his burgundy eyes that seemed to narrow evilly as he looked at me and then widen he surprise.

"Hello there." He said in a friendly tone.

"Um hi?" I made it sound like a question.

He walked forward slowly, slower than human pace, towards me and I closed the book and sat up more as he came near.

"I didn't know Edward was keeping a human." He smiled. I could tell he was trying to make the smile effortless, perhaps even sociable, but I had a bad feeling about him.

"I... Um..."

He sat down and crossed his ankles, "I'm sorry..." he said kindly, "I should've introduced myself..."

He stopped talking and looked at me, so I guessed I should go first, "I'm Bella." I said quietly.

"Bella... That's a nice name..." he smiled, "Well nice to meet you Bella... I'm a friend of Edward's... My name is James..."

* * *

**Ooooooohhhh... Dun dun DUNNN! It was short, but that's only because i've cut the chapter in two... *smiles evilly***

**Alright so please review and also tell me if you think the story from Edward's POV is a good idea!**

**Next chapter will be posted: 4th July.**


	10. Kill Me

**Hey guys!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm really sorry i didn't update on the 4th July as promised. I was in the hospital and my recovery didn't go as planned and so i didn't have neither the time, energy, strength or well-being to write. **

**BUT i'm back now as you can see and updates will back to normal =D**

**I'm not going to babble on anymore, i just want to say that i hope you enjoy the chapter and forgive me for not updating!**

* * *

I stared at him and tried to stop my eyes from narrowing... I just didn't trust him... He sat in the chair with his ankles crossed, his nose somehow high in the air while his red eyes were in line with mine.

Perhaps it was the red eyes that stopped me from feeling comfortable around him and the questions he asked.

He smiled slightly, his eyes appraising me, "So Bella... Why are you on Edward's Island?"

"Um..." I looked down at the book in my hands and then up at him, "Edward... Saved me..."

"_Saved_ you?" he asked straight away, scaring me with his immediate response.

I looked down again, swallowing to remove my dry throat before answering him, "Well... I was on holiday with my Dad... And we were on a boat... A storm came and... I fell off, I ended up here..."

His eyes narrowed as I spoke and then he smiled, "I see... So Edward was being the kind, caring vampire?" He chuckled slightly, "I thought he'd gone back to his old ways..." he trailed off suggestively, his eyes leaving mine and travelling around the room.

I couldn't stop myself, "His old ways?"

He smiled wide and his eyes met mine again, "Oh yes... Edward was just like me not so long ago..." he pointed to his eyes, "Edward had a thing for humans... Especially girls of your age, the sweet, innocent type that was so fragile and delicate he could snap their neck in a second..." he sat back in the chair, obviously undisturbed by my wide eyes and erratic heartbeat, "He... Changed. Went all veggie... I still come visit, we're good friends..."

I stared at him through unblinking eyes. There was no way what he was saying could be true. Edward was the sweetest person I'd ever met, he cared for me when I was sick, he saved my life...

But no matter how much I tried to tell myself those facts, there was the little voice in the back of my head saying, _Edward knows he's a monster._

I shook my head, pushing those violent and distrustful thoughts from my head. Edward was not a bad person, this _James _person was... And I was in trouble.

I nodded and looked at him, trying to keep my face blank, "Well it's a good thing he's changed then huh?"

James laughed, the sound drawled and bored, "Yes I suppose it is..."

I looked around the room, trying to find something else to say, "So... What did you come to see Edward for?"

He shrugged, "I was just passing the area, I knew his island was near and I thought I'd come see him."

I nodded, looking down again. "So... Are you going to wait for him?"

He chuckled slightly and my eyes snapped up to meet his, "Maybe... He didn't look like he was going to take long when I saw him on the mainland."

My eyes narrowed as I took in his words. He'd saw Edward on the mainland? But he came in calling for Edward... He knew Edward was gone?

My heart picked up in double time, "You say you saw him on the mainland? But you called for him when you came... You said you didn't know he was gone..."

James' eyes narrowed slightly, the red becoming seemingly darker and more sinister. I'd caught him out.

I knew I was in trouble. But how could I protect myself against a vampire? I was feeble, human, with no defence at all.

"I think you mistaken Bella..." he smiled evilly, his teeth being bared to me, making me shiver in the seat.

I don't know who said the words, because I felt too afraid to speak, "No I'm not... Why are you here?"

He looked away, smiling slightly, "Oh Bella... Do you even realise what you've just done?"

I stared at him, my whole body freezing except for my erratic heart, "No..." I whispered.

He looked straight at me, his kind facade disappearing in an instant, "You've gotten me mad." His voice was low, deep and very harsh, "I was going to give you an easy death... But now I might just let you suffer..."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from me as I started to panic.

I tried to mumble, "E-Edward will be back soon..."

He laughed, "Oh I won't take long..."

"Please..." I begged.

He smirked, "Begging doesn't get you anywhere... Well it may make me kill you faster... But I doubt it."

A thought entered my head as fast as I started to plot with it. Edward could hear my thoughts when I was in danger... Maybe I could tell him and get him to come save me... My life depended on it.

_Edward? I...I don't know if this is working... There's a vampire here... James he said his name was... He said... He said he's going to kill me..._

"Hey!" My thoughts cut off as his voice ripped through my ears and I felt his hand clamp around my neck, he brought his face closer to mine, sneering at me, "No trying to communicate with Edward..." he laughed, "He's too far away to hear a single thought from you..."

I frowned and tried to speak against his rock hard grip, "Please... Don't..."

He chuckled and suddenly pulled me up. My legs gave out, swinging like a rag dolls and my hands opened instinctively, dropping the precious book on the floor. I felt him push me against the wall right beside the door. His hand was bruising my neck, I could feel my air supply slipping, but all I could see was those red eyes staring back at me.

I heard him mumble nothings into my ear, things that seemed insignificant as I rethought everything in the moment of terror before my death.

Perhaps I was meant to die during the storm, maybe I wasn't even meant to get here... And now I was about to suffer an even more painful death, than I would have before.

But even faced with death now, I couldn't be happier. Because if I was destined to die, I hadn't died before meeting Edward Cullen. The love of my life.

I looked at James again, suddenly focusing in on the present. He sneered down at me, moving his hand to my shoulder and his other hand to my hair, pulling my neck up swiftly.

I cried out in pain, the sudden realisation of what was happening taking over.

He smiled at me, "Goodbye Bella..."

He looked down at my neck before lowering his head towards it. I felt his cool lips linger on my neck and then suddenly they parted, and I felt his teeth graze my skin.

Two more seconds and it would be over.

It all happened so fast then. First I heard the bang, then the growl, and then I felt James' hands and mouth leave my skin.

My eyes snapped open to see the door on the floor, obviously creating the bang. I searched the room and found James at the far corner, being held down by Edward...

I gasped as Edward looked at James. His face was feral, so angry and disgusted that it scared me.

With hearing my gasp, Edward's face snapped up to mine and automatically the monster look in his eyes disappeared. His eyes were gentle, caring and he spoke brokenly, "Bella. Go upstairs to your room. Don't come down until I tell you."

I nodded fast, and tried to move my shaking legs from the room. I held onto the wall, a million thoughts running through my head as I walked. I'd reached the stairs when I heard the growl, the smashing and the ripping...

* * *

I sat by the door in my room, my eyes tightly closed as the tears streamed down my face. I was too scared to cry before, but now they flowed freely. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. An hour had passed since I'd reached my room, the house was in silence, the fight had ended.

I wanted to leave the room, to see if Edward was okay... But he'd told me not to...

I put my head against the wall and took a breath, telling myself not to be afraid, to leave the room and go see Edward...

I knew what my real fear was. What if Edward had heard my thoughts before James had nearly killed me? What if he knew how I felt about him?

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, getting up from the floor and wiping my eyes. I opened the door and walked downstairs slowly, looking around cautiously.

As I reached the bottom step I walked around to the study. The door was still on the floor, but the room was empty.

I frowned and walked through the house to the kitchen, seeing then through the window the flames coming from outside.

I walked outside quickly and saw the fire burning on the beach and the limbs that made it up. James' limbs.

Edward sat beside the fire, looking at it with unseeing eyes.

I walked towards him hesitantly, only when I got closer did I speak, "Edward?"

He looked up at me and his eyes came back into focus, "Bella... Are you okay?"

I nodded, kneeling down beside him and giving his body a once over, "Are you okay?"

He laughed once and nodded, "I'm fine."

I smiled at him and then looked at the fire, "Is he... Dead?"

He nodded again, his voice turning fierce, "Yes. He's dead."

I looked down at my hands, "Edward... I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" His shocked tone made me look up at him, "What have you to be sorry for? I'm the one who left you here unprotected... I'm the one who nearly got you killed... I'm the monster."

I frowned deeply as James' story came back into my thoughts, "You're not a monster... And what James said isn't true."

Edward looked at me again, "What did he say?"

I looked at my hands, "He told me you used to be like him... That you used to prey on innocent girls like me as your... Food."

He looked away from me again, and out at the water, his eyes narrowed, "And did you believe it?"

I shook my head, "No. I'd remembered you'd said you were a monster. But I knew it wasn't true."

He stayed silent for a long moment, "Thank you for believing me..."

I smiled, "I knew it wasn't true..."

He nodded and looked down, before glancing at me again. He moved closer suddenly, turning in the sand to look at me better. His face became just inches from mine, I could smell his sweet scent and his golden eyes burned into mine, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you... Why do you not hate me?"

I frowned, "It's impossible to hate you Edward... You're the best, sweetest, kindest person I've ever met..."

He looked at me for a long moment, his eyes slightly amused, "I think you're talking about yourself..."

I would've came up with a comeback, but I saw him move closer suddenly and all bones and muscles in my body shut down.

His gaze moved from my eyes to my lips and he whispered my name softly before looking into my eyes again. I felt my eyes drift shut and I leaned forward instinctively, begging for him to kiss me.

I sat there for so long I believed it wasn't going to happen and just when I was about to open my eyes again, his cool lips touched mine.

I gasped, from both surprise and pleasure. Edward was kissing me, firstly I didn't think that would ever happen and second, did that mean he felt something for me?

I pushed my lips against his, and I felt his cool hand reach up to touch my neck softly and pull me closer to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him tenderly, enjoying this dream while it lasted, hoping it would never end.

* * *

***Hides behind my computer* Were you expecting the kiss? Hmm... Did you like that he kissed her? **

**Please review and let me know! Oh and am i forgiven?**

**Next Update: 17th July.**


	11. Tease Me

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad you liked the kiss!**

**Some of you were asking why i was in hospital. I went in for an operation, to have my tonsils removed. It was a simple operation, but there were complications and my recovery didn't go as planned... But i'm fine now =D**

**Ok so heres the next chapter!**

* * *

The kiss had been amazing... Everything I'd wished for... Edward and I kissing... Words I honestly never thought would go together...

But I wished it had never happened.

One month had passed. One month, 30 days, 720 hours and God knows how many minutes...And Edward had not spoken a word to me.

Not one word.

I'd started by thinking the kiss had scared him off, then I started to think that he hated himself for it. Now though, I thought _and _knew he hated _me._

Throughout the months things had gotten considerably worse. Due to the constant silence, I started to think about things. Charlie and my mom, how they were coping and also how much I missed them, that I would never see them again... Edward and how much I loved him, and how I would have to stay on this island with him, never getting off it, never speaking a word...

I'd started to hate myself too.

And then of course there was the teasing...The endless teasing! Maybe he didn't mean to tease me... But he sure as hell was...

Seeing him every morning, dressed casually, his hair tousled, his brows furrowed and his expression intent as he read his book or played his piano was driving me crazy.

And often he'd walk along the beach...Shirtless... And when my heart started thudding unevenly as I watched from the house, I'd see his little smile.

I gripped the scrubber I'd been using as I washed the dishes, remembering those many incidents... I sighed and looked back at the plate, washing it and placing it on the side to dry.

I looked out the window carelessly as I dried my hands with the towel. I blinked. And then blinked again. My eyes were deceiving me, my eyes _had _to be deceiving me.

_Oh my God they're not..._

I watched, shocked as Edward walked out of the water, pushing his wet, tousled hair away from his eyes. He walked along the sand slowly, towards a tree near the water's edge. I stopped breathing as I realised... As I saw... He was naked.

He was skinny dipping?

I felt the cloth fall from my hands and I knew that Edward would hear simply because of the friction with the floor, so I dropped to my knees, out of sight from the window.

_Oh my God he was skinny dipping... _

I'd seen _everything_ and well... He was _massive!_

I covered my eyes as my skin burned red, I took a deep breath as the anger set in. He was teasing me again. On purpose this time!

I stood up, suddenly determined. I walked to the bedroom and opened the chest at the bottom of the bed, searching.

I lifted out Edward's shirt, the one I'd woken up in on my first day here. I couldn't help but place my nose to it and smell in scent, that intoxicating scent that made me woozy...

I shook my head, and removed all my clothes, slipping the shirt on and glancing out the window to see Edward walking back towards the house, doing up his shirt.

I grinned and ran downstairs quickly, grabbing a sponge and bleach and starting to clean the kitchen worktop.

I heard the door faintly, but it was enough to make my heartbeat go irregular and I tried desperately to calm it.

I closed my eyes, my back to the kitchen door as I heard him make his way up the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile at his gasp when he entered the room. I bit down on my lower lip, willing myself into composure. He coughed a bit and I turned, as if only now realising his presence.

I looked at him, "Something wrong Edward?" I wondered if he'd answer me, I'd been asking questions for a month now and not one did he answer.

He looked at me, his eyes intense as if he were trying to focus on my face, and he simply shook his head. No words. As usual.

I sighed, looking down at the floor for a long moment before taking a breath. I watched as Edward turned and walked out of the room, and I washed my hands, and prepared lunch for myself.

Instead of sitting in the kitchen I decided to join Edward in the living room. I smiles to myself as I walked with my plate of food, before sitting down on the opposite couch and putting my feet up on the coffee table, the shirt barely reaching halfway down my thighs.

I looked over at Edward, and saw his eyes on me, though his head was directed towards the book in his hands. I asked again, "Something wrong Edward?" And again he shook his head.

I sighed and ate my lunch, fiddling with the end of the shirt as I chewed every bite. I got up after I'd finished and headed towards the kitchen. But as I passed Edward I felt his cool fingers wrap around my wrist.

I looked down at him, shock clear on my face. He stood up in one quick movement, his eyes beating down on me.

He opened his mouth, "Why did you have to kiss me?" he ordered.

I stared at him for a long moment, my mouth hanging open in shock. Firstly because he was speaking to me and secondly because he thought _I'd _kissed _him._

"W-What?" I managed to blurt out.

"If...If you hadn't of kissed me, we wouldn't have this problem... This avoiding each other!" he said, his voice strained.

I frowned, the anger building up inside me, "Excuse me? I have not been avoiding you! This past month I've been going crazy! Thinking you hate yourself, thinking you hate me! I've tried talking to you! And you always ignore me! And as for that kiss! You kissed me Edward. That wasn't me, I just kissed bac-"

Edward's lips on my own stopped me from talking. I gasped as he kissed me, shocked at the sudden turn of events. The kiss was feverish, rough compared to our last one and his free hand cupped my cheek, pinning his lips to mine with no escape. Not that I would have.

I kissed him back, hesitantly at first, before losing my control and reaching up to tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and pushing my body against him. He groaned a little and pulled back, sucking in a breath of air, his eyes hungry.

He didn't stop, he didn't back away from me, instead he grabbed the hem of the shirt and looked at me with burning eyes, "And what's this all about? Do you want to kill me?"

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips at his words. _I had an effect on Edward Cullen. _I looked back at him, "Says the guy who decides to skinny dip... My heart still has the possibility of stopping, you know."

He smiled a little, his lips barely twitching up to that crooked smile before he let go of the shirt and pulled my lips back to his. I tried to take a breath before his lips met mine, but the severity of the kiss took all the air from my lungs. I kissed him back, as hard as I possibly could before running my tongue along his bottom lip, tasting him. He moaned and suddenly I was in the air. I felt my legs wrap around his waist and my back slam into the wall. He kissed me deeper, tangling his fingers in my hair and pushing himself against me.

His lips moved, travelling to my cheek and then my ear before going down my neck. He stopped suddenly. His body turned to stone against me and he pulled his head away to look at my neck. His eyes were wide..._Afraid. _

It was as if he'd smelt my blood and remembered I was human.

He pulled away from me fully, removing my legs from around his waist and setting me firmly on the ground. Still his eyes never strayed from my neck.

He took a breath and his eyes flicked to mine, "I-I'm so... I'm so sorry..."

I frowned, and in realising I still hadn't taken a breath I sucked one in and tried to speak, "Don't be sorry..."

He shook his head a bit, but it was enough to silence me, "No... I shouldn't have done that..." He turned, moving quickly, "I should leave."

"_Leave?"_

He nodded, disappearing for a quick second before arriving back in swimming trunks and a top. That's what he wore when he went to the mainland, to look like a normal swimmer or surfer. He grabbed a few things before turning to look at me, "I'm sorry Bella... I shouldn't have done that... I'll leave."

He started to walk towards the front door and I followed after him on shaky legs, still reeling from what had happened and what was about to, "No! Edward don't leave..."

He didn't answer. Instead he opened the front door, and walked out onto the porch.

"Are you coming back?" I shouted after him, trying to catch up.

Again, no words. Silence. He walked down the steps quickly, the sun shimmering his skin as he walked towards the sand. I watched, tears brimming in my eyes as he jumped in the water, disappearing...

* * *

***runs into my hiding place* Please don't hate me! Review and vent!**

**Next update: 26th July.**


	12. Help Me

**Hey guys! I have a new update for you all! **

**I haven't really got much to say, but for those of you who read my other stories, i know i haven't updated them in forever but i'm about to start updating again. So keep a look out for their updates.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tears stained the pillow, swallow breaths filled the air, and a void consumed my heart.

I sat on the couch, my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms tightly wrapped around myself, holding the crumbling pieces together. My eyes were fixed on the piano, imaging Edward sitting there, his head gently lowered and his fingers moving over the keys as light as a feather. But my image was clouded by the tears that filled my eyes and also my fading memory of him.

Two weeks had passed, only 14 days...But it seemed like forever... I had given up hope... Perhaps I had given up too quickly, but I couldn't take anymore stress and heartache.

Edward was gone. He wasn't coming back. And I was going to die.

The supplies Edward had got lasted for the two weeks as planned...But now they were almost gone... And I had nothing...

I never believed Edward would let me starve on the Island... But could I deny what was before my eyes?

I sighed and closed my eyes, burying my face in one of Edward's hoodies. Some might have called me sad, and depressed for wearing it... But it made me feel as if I had _some_ part of him here with me.

I stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fridge and sitting down at the table. I looked out the window at the night, seeing the star sparkles and the moon shine brightly. My fingers traced patterns over the wood and I felt the tears start again as I remembered my first morning here with Edward.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the chair, trying to push the ache in my heart away. I breathed in deeply and let the air conditioning cool my over heated face and try to calm me.

The noise made me jump. And as I sat up my eyes widened as I figured out the source. The door was opening. I took a breath, my heart starting to beat irregularly and start to fill with hope and longing.

Edward was home.

I tried to take a breath as I got up from the table, running as fast as I could on shaky legs to get to the door.

Would he be happy to see me? Would he still be angry?

I turned the corner sharply, a smile breaking out onto my face.

The smile disappeared just as fast as my healing heart broke again.

A woman was standing there. Strawberry blonde hair tied back and wet because of the sea. She wore a skimpy bikini and held the metal box in her hands that Edward always brought with my supplies.

I automatically took a step back. She'd swam here. She was impeccably gorgeous. She was a vampire.

My fear that had risen with James' visit suddenly returned to me. And my eyes widened as I tried to speak.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to blurt out.

The woman smiled, a drawled smile. Almost like James' smile. I looked into her eyes and what I saw decreased my fear by the tiniest amount.

Golden eyes.

I let out a little sigh, wondering if maybe this was one of Edward's family members, but still keeping my guard up just encase.

She opened her mouth and spoke, "I'm Edward's... Umm..." Her eyes narrowed, looking at the wall behind me as if wondering how to put it. She looked back at me and smiled again, "_Very _close friend..."

I gazed at her for a long moment, wondering if what I was thinking she meant was completely wrong and I was just being paranoid, or if in fact, I was right.

I didn't draw attention to it. Knowing if Edward in fact had a lover, would only break my heart even more... If that were possible.

"Oh... W-Well I'm Bella..." I nodded.

She smiled, "Oh I know... My name is Tanya..."

Tanya.

I nodded slightly before asking in a low voice, "Do you know where Edward is?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, lightly laughing, "Of course I do... He's umm... Well he sent me... And will be sending me from now on..."

"You?" I frowned.

Again she nodded, "Yes... So..." She walked to the kitchen and I followed, still on shaky legs, "This is your supplies... Everything is here... Wash stuff, cleaning products, food... You're all sorted for another two weeks."

I let out a breath. Didn't any of them understand how horrible it was here? Having no-one to talk to? No-one to comfort you? No choice in anything?

I closed my eyes to recollect myself before smiling slightly at her, "Uh...Thank you I guess..."

She smiled and nodded, "I supposed I should get back... Edward is waiting for me..."

I looked at her and felt my breathing stop, her words cutting through me like a knife.

She bit down on her lip gently and looked away, but there in her eyes... I could see that she meant to say it.

I nodded, suddenly wanting her out of my sight, "Yes... You should probably leave."

She looked at me again and nodded, "Yes..."

She started to walk towards the door, and I grabbed the kitchen chair as she spoke again, "See you in two weeks Bella."

I let out a shaky breath, "Yes Tanya...See you then..."

I heard the door close, and my legs buckled with the sound. I collapsed onto the floor and grabbed my knees, closing my eyes and taking long breaths.

Edward was gone. He was with Tanya. My whole life was ruined.

* * *

**Yes Tanya has arrived. Please don't kill me. LOL. And thank you for not killing me in the last chapter!**

**I'm really sad to say this story will be ending soon... Maybe three more chapters at the most... I don't want it to end... I honestly never thought this story would be one of the most liked out of all my FanFics. You guys don't know how much all your reviews and PM's mean to me!**

**So thank you, and please review.**

**The next update is still to be announced... I'm going on vacation and i'm not sure when i'll be able to update. But no longer than two weeks at the most.**


	13. Meet Me

**Im here! Im not dead! I swear! LOL **

**Im so sorry for not updating, i haven't had the time or the energy to update, i think it's because i don't want this story to end... :'( **

**Anyway, i thought of another idea that would fit in with this story, so im thinking an extra two chapters will be needed! Yay!**

**Anyway, not to keep you guys any longer...**

**Here it is!**

* * *

What was the point? Was there a point to anything anymore?

Everything seemed ruined... There seemed to be no end to my suffering... And the worst part was that it was all my fault...

I watched the wave's crash against the golden sand as I sat on the beach in a bikini Tanya had brought with her in one of her many trips here. I flicked the pages of the book I was holding back and forth, not even looking down at it, just staring blankly at the water.

Tanya had come yesterday, so there was no need for her to come again. I stood up and dusted the sand off my legs, walking back up towards the house, glancing at my attempts of escape as I went.

I saw the bamboo sticks, piled into a heap and half burnt. But no planes or boats passed to see the flames.

I glanced over at my shameful attempt to build something that could float and get me off the island, but the planks of wood lay by the waterside more lifeless than me.

I sighed and walked back inside, throwing the book on the counter and heading to my room, grabbing a cardigan and slipping it on before walking back downstairs again and heading to the kitchen to make some food.

I sat at the table, eating my pasta and looking around me, the tears slowly falling down my cheeks. This was the monotonous life I was subjected to now and I'd do anything to stop it...

I didn't want to be here anymore...

I do anything...

I got up and washed my plate, setting it on the side before moving to the drawer, opening it and pulling out a notepad and a pen, putting them down and deciding what to write.

I stared at the paper, watching through blurry eyes as the tears hit the paper with a loud thud. The pen shook slightly and I took a calming breath to steady myself, before beginning to write;

_Edward,_

_...I love you..._

_Bella. _

My shaking hand prevented me from writing more, I wanted to. I wanted to explain everything, how _much_ I loved him, how _much_ I wanted to be with him, and how_ much_ I was hurting now that he was gone...

But an "I love you" would have to suffice and I guessed it would sum up everything I wanted to say. It would be enough, it would be more than enough.

I placed the piece of paper on the counter, looking around me as thoughts and memories filled my mind, teasing me, haunting me, wanting me to stay...

I shook my head, knowing that nothing could keep me here any longer...Well one thing could...But he would never be back...

I looked around one last time before heading towards the door, my legs shaking unsteadily and my breaths coming in short gasps.

I closed the door behind me as the sun beat onto my back, the fabric burning my skin. I took my cardigan off, wrapping it around my waist, even though I wouldn't need it.

I walked along the beach, trying hard to remember the path I'd used before, the one that would lead up the mountain. Everything from that time, that _happy_ time with Edward seemed to be gone from my memory, the times I wanted to remember...Never stayed.

I found the path after a quick search and dedicated my time to climbing the mountain, holding onto trees and stepping on jagged rocks, not caring if I hurt myself anymore.

Climbing the mountain distracted me, but it never stopped the terrible feelings from churning my stomach and the memories from crowding my mind.

I mumbled to myself as I neared the top, telling myself that quickly, very soon, my hike would be over.

Everything would be over.

I saw the jagged edge of the top of the cliff and smiled to myself, perhaps the first smile in the last four months.

I wasn't happy about what I going to do, or what the purpose of all this was for... I was just happy it would be _over_... Everything, all the hurt and pain and suffering and _heartache..._It would all be gone...

My foot slipped a little as I got to the top, but I steadied myself, clambering up and onto the ledge, trying to stand up straight even though my body was refusing.

I walked slowly to the edge, looking down at the calmness below me, wanting me back, inviting me... But there was no going back now...

I closed my eyes as the gentle breeze blew over my face, feeling tears drip down my cheeks in an unsteady rhythm, placing my hand over my heart as the thoughts raced through my head, the feelings tore through me, and the image of Edward placed itself in front of my closed eyes. I looked at him in my imagination, his perfect face smiling crookedly at me, those eyes staring deep into my soul and everything about him inviting me to love him...

"Why?..." I whispered brokenly to myself.

No answer, of course no answer. Because he was gone... I watched as the image of him started to fade and I spoke again, a little louder, as if trying to get him to listen, "I love you... I've always loved you..."

His image faded, gone as another breeze whipped gently over my face. I opened my eyes and blinked away the tears, stepping forward a little more until my toes descended over the edge.

I looked down again, the rocks and water below looking more frightening now, as if waiting.

I was lost, my world was crashing down around me, everything was dark and cold. I wanted him to make me feel warm again...

I put my hands limply by my sides, glancing down once more before shutting my eyes tight and sucking in a breath. I raised my hands up vertically, and let out a heart broken cry as I stepped off the ledge, feeling the wind fight against me as I started to fall.

Suddenly I was pulled back by something cold around my waist. Whatever it was pulled me back up again and I felt my ankles scrape against the rock and a gasp escape my lips.

I realised within a short second what it was... Arms... Cold arms, ice cold arms around me...

I refused to open my eyes as I collapsed against the body, a whisper falling from my lips as I sunk into the darkness, "Edward..."

* * *

**You will have to wait and see if it's Edward... ;) **

**I love you guys so much, you've stuck by me even though i didnt update in how long? Anyway, i hope you'll review! If i get loads, it'll make me write faster. :D**

**Review!**


	14. Enlighten Me

My head was pounding. The blood was pumping through my ears and I tried to suck in a quick breath as I became aware of my surroundings. I was lying down on something comfortable, and as I turned my head slightly I felt the familiar fabric of the sofa rubbing against my cheek.

I sighed. Why was I still here? My hell and torment was continuing. It was driving me crazy.

Then I remembered what happened.

It all came back so quickly that I sat up on the couch, my eyes flashing open.

"Edward?" I shouted, my throat was dry, the words barely came out.

I looked around quickly and suddenly some movement came from the kitchen. But Edward didn't walk out.

Instead, a short girl with coal black hair almost danced from the room, but her golden eyes were hard.

I laid back again, letting out a sigh. Another new person, and still no Edward.

The girl came and sat on the arm of the couch, facing me. She placed her hands in her lap and met my gaze, raising an eyebrow at me.

I looked at her, "Umm..." I coughed to clear my throat, "Who are you?"

She frowned even more, appraising me with her eyes, "Either you have memory loss... Which I doubt. Or else I'm going to beat my brother around the head."

I felt my brow furrow and I stayed quiet, eventually she started speaking again. "I'm Alice... Edward's _favourite _sister."

I sat up quickly and the blood rushed away from my head, making me slightly dizzy, "Stay lying down." She ordered, her voice was gentle but stern, "I don't want you feeling ill."

"W-wait... You're Edward's sister? Do you know where he is? Is he coming back? Will I get to see him?"

She sighed and shook her head, moving her gaze away from me for the first time and glancing around the living room, "He really hurt you didn't he?"

I crushed myself back into the couch, frowning at her words. "Edward's not a monster."

She looked back at me quickly, her expression lightening, "Oh no, I never meant it like that. I know he's not. I meant that he's hurt you by leaving."

I let out a breath and nodded, "Yeah he has..."

She shook her head again, "Stupid boy."

"Do you know why he did it?"

She looked at me, "Edward is impulsive. If he thinks it's the right thing to do for _just a second_ then he'll follow through. He thought he was helping you."

I felt my features fuel with chagrin, "Help me? By leaving me here alone? Sending some slut who he's fucking back on the mainland instead of coming here himself? Making me hate myself? Yeah, _so _helpful."

The girl called Alice blinked before opening her mouth slightly to speak, "Well... Like I said... Stupid boy... But Bella." How did she know my name? "He's not "fucking" Tanya." She laughed. "Edward's a virgin!"

It was my turn to blink. I swallowed before laughing a little. "Oh..."

"Yeah. And he doesn't even like Tanya in that way. Look, I don't know what she said to you about them when she came here. But there's nothing going on between them. No matter how much she wants there to be."

I looked away and nodded a little, "Thank you... I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." There was a smile in her voice.

I looked back at her suddenly, "How did you find me?"

"I... Uh..." She laughed. "I have a power like Edward..."

I raised both eyebrows, "Really? What is it?"

"I can see the future. I saw what you were going to do."

I sat up this time, despite her protest, "Really? Can you... Can you see if he's going to come back?"

She sighed and looked away for a moment, "Bella..."

I felt my heart plummet, "He's not..." I shook my head, "You've should've let me die."

Anger flashed in her eyes, "Let you die? Oh that would've been smart. Edward would've been thrilled."

I laughed once, "Like he would care."

"Jesus Christ Bella are you stupid?" She almost shouted.

I looked at her, my eyes widening at her sudden outburst. "What?"

"Edward loves you! He's in love with you!"

Her words sent a thrill through me, but it was clouded by his unavoidable absence. "Then why isn't he here?"

"Because he thinks you hate him!"

I let out a cry, tears burning in my eyes as I scrubbed my hand across my cheeks to wipe the tears as they fell. "I thought he hated me!"

"That's why I'm here." She said, her voice suddenly quiet again with determination, "We're going to get him back."


	15. Hear Me

****

**Well hasn't it been a while since you guys have heard from me? I know i posted a chapter not so long ago but i never gave an author's note... Well, HERE I AM!**

**I'm not dead, i am still writing so you can all breathe a sigh of relief. **

**Obviously this means another chapter is coming to you, and hopefully you can see that updates will be more regular now. **

**If you look at my profile you will see that all other stories are on HIATUS apart from The Island, because with the amount of reviews and also how this story is closest to being finished, i thought it made sense for this one to be continued first. **

**All other stories WILL be completed, just one by one. See my profile for more information :)**

**On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I fiddled nervously, watching Alice as she sat perched on the sofa, her legs crossed and her eyes closed in concentration. This was our third day of thinking about how to get Edward back to the island and still we had nothing.

I went into the kitchen, staring at her unmoving figure was unnerving. I grabbed an apple and went back into the living room, glancing at her again to see if anything had changed.

She sighed suddenly, opening her eyes and looking at me, "I have nothing. _Nothing. _I can't see if he's going to come back or not... Which means I can't see _how _we will get him to come back."

I sat down across from her, looking at my apple before I took a bite, speaking with my mouth full, "Can't you just try to get to him with your thoughts?"

She was already shaking her head before I'd finished my sentence, "Too far. I can't get to him from here."

"Why don't you go to him then?" I suggested almost desperately.

"I can't leave you here alone." She frowned insistently, "Plus, I'm not bringing him back. He's going to come back himself."

I sighed and looked down again. Admittedly I'd gotten better since Alice had arrived. She'd cheered me up, given me some hope that Edward would come home.

Home.

That's what this was now, it was my home. But it was nothing without Edward. I needed him here with me.

I looked up suddenly, my eyes widening as I remembered. Almost simultaneously Alice jumped up from the sofa, spinning around to face me.

"_He can hear your thoughts from here?"_

I got up slowly, trying to remember what happened those months ago, what Edward had told me.

"He... He can hear them when I'm in danger. He saved me when James tried to kill me." I spoke in a whisper.

Her voice was high, "James was here?"

I nodded numbly but ignored her interest, "Will it work? Will we get him back?"

She thought for a long moment, frowning slightly and causing my hope to fade a little, "Maybe... But we can't put you in any real danger... This could be difficult."

"I don't care." I said brokenly, "I'll do anything. Throw myself off the cliff again if I have to. He just has to hear me."

"If you throw yourself off the cliff he won't get here in time to save you Bella." Alice pointed out.

I bit my lip, "I know. But at least I'd get to tell him I love him."

She frowned, "You're not seriously considering still going on without him are you?" I stayed quiet and her eyes widened, "Or not going on... If he doesn't come back you're going to go through with your plan aren't you."

"That's why I want him to come back. So I won't have to."

She gritted her teeth slightly, "He has to come back."

"Why?" I frowned, "Surely you can't want us to be together that badly. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I like my visions to come true." She snapped sharply before taking a breath and shutting her eyes for a moment. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay." I replied absently, "Wait... You like your visions to come true... What have you seen Alice?" I stepped closer and her eyes dawned with recognition.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "Come on, we need to start thinking." She took my hand, pulling me from the living room suddenly.

"Wait Alice!" I tugged against her hold to no avail, "Tell me!"

"I can't!" She shouted back, "I just can't!"

I would've continued to argue further but she was heading towards Edward's study. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, and together with her tugging on my arm, I ended up falling onto my ass.

She let go of my arm and bent down to help me up, "What's wrong?"

"I- I can't go in there." I mumbled, getting back onto my feet again.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I haven't since Edward left... I just... Can't."

She frowned before opening the door, walking inside swiftly and leaving the door open for me. I would've gone in, and part of me wanted to, but I couldn't make my legs move.

Suddenly Alice let out a deafening squeal, "_BELLLLA!"_

I found my feet by some miracle and ran forward and into the room. Alice was by the desk, her head bent as she looked at something.

"What? What is it?" I ran to her side and looked down at the object in her hand.

It was Edward's book, the copy of Wuthering Heights I'd cherished so many months ago. But there was a note on top... From Edward.

I felt the breath leave my body as I lifted the note from Alice's grasp gently. There were two words, but they made my heart melt and tears spring to my eyes.

On the piece of paper, in Edward's elegant script was;

_I'm sorry._

I looked at Alice, my eyes determined, "We're getting him home. Now."

* * *

"Ready?" Alice spoke low, obviously afraid of tampering with my thoughts.

I nodded a few times, taking in a breath and holding the knife firmly in my hand, "Ready."

"Okay. Tell me again, what are you going to think about?"

I shut my eyes, "The blood. Nothing else but the blood. How it hurts, how the blood is warm on my skin."

"And you won't think about..." She prompted.

"I won't think about you being here. I won't think about how I came to be bleeding. Just the blood."

"Good." She smiled before moving across the room, "Go for it Bella." She moved to cover her mouth and nose, just to be safe.

I looked down at my hands, one holding the knife and the other laid out flat, ready to take the blow. I moved the knife to my hand before I slowly ran it across my hand once and then twice, increasing my force with each slice.

I hissed a little at the pang of pain that shot through my hand, and then I saw the gentle flow of blood start to creep from the cut.

I shut my eyes, my head going light at the sight of the blood.

_Concentrate Bella._

I blocked out Alice, and the knife and thought about the blood as it flowed from me.

_Edward..._

My head started to go light, and I fought against the forces acting against me.

_Edward if you can hear me... I need your help. The blood. Too much blood... It hurts... I can't..._

I was doing better than I'd imagined. It seemed that my light-headedness was helping my state of mind.

_Please... Edward..._

I knew I was going to pass out, but I had to do one more thing before I did...

_Edward. I want you to know... I love... I love..._

But the blackness took over like a veil, and my connection with him was gone.

* * *

**Me again! Hope you all enjoyed and there will only be a few more chapters left of this story so PLEASE review! **


	16. Come To Me

**We did it! We reached 500 reviews! Big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I love to hear your thoughts on it...**

**And now... DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Big chapter time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the first time I'd dreamt in months.

It was a peaceful dream. It started out quite weird... Scary even. I was walking through the house and it so quiet I could hear the dust move along the floor with me.

But then again it was always quiet at the house now...

_Bella?_

I walked downstairs and the light shone violently through the windows, making me narrow my eyes as it stung at them.

That's when I noticed Edward.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at me as I came towards him.

_Bella..._

I frowned slightly as I took him in, wondering what exactly he was doing here. Edward was gone.

He reached for my hand suddenly and I gave it willingly. I shut my eyes at the contact, letting out a breath as I reached the bottom step.

Edward didn't speak, but his smile alerted to me to what was going on. I glanced down at his outfit and blinked a few times. He was wearing a suit. It was grey with tailored lapels and a crisp white shirt lay underneath.

_What happened? Bella! Can you hear me?_

I continued my gaze lower, to my own clothes.

I was wearing a wedding dress...

The cream coloured fabric hugged my figure and flowed gently to the floor, sparkling diamonds running down the front of the dress discretely, just like Edward's skin in the sunlight.

He wasn't sparkling now, I noticed with a slight frown. But then again I was dreaming.

_Oh God... Dammit!_

But he was here. That was the main thing.

He braided my arm through his gently and pulled me close to his side. I leaned against him, not quite sure what was going on, and not able to find my voice to speak.

_I... You did this to... Oh God..._

We walked into the living room slowly and I laid my free hand against the cool fabric of my dress in a comforting gesture. I saw Alice then, dressed in a yellow sundress and an oversized hat on her head. I smiled then, Alice was becoming a close friend... My only friend.

_I wanted to come back... But I couldn't._

She turned to look at us, a radiant smile spreading across her face as we reached the end of the aisle.

_I thought she'd hate me._

There were other people in the room too, people I didn't recognise, yet I somehow knew exactly who they were.

I couldn't see their faces, they were sort of blurred against their elegant clothing for the occasion they were attending.

My wedding to Edward.

Edward let go of my arm as we stopped walking and I felt myself smiling, wishing this dream could be real.

_Bella... Please wake up... Bella._

I turned to look at Edward then but he was blurred too, just like everyone else. I felt myself frown, "Edward." I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I couldn't speak.

_I shouldn't have come... I'm going..._

"No. Edward!" He was fading now, and watching me as he disappeared.

I didn't want my dream to end yet.

"Edward... Edward." Still no sound came from me.

"EDWARD!" I jumped up suddenly, my voice coming back to me in a loud scream.

I opened my eyes wide and realised I was back in the living room again. I looked around once, and saw the light was gone, so were the guests, and so was my wedding dress.

My eyes continued to travel around the room quickly and then they landed by the door...

And there he was...

I blinked, and then blinked again. My brain was trying to register what my heart couldn't believe.

I stared at him for a long moment as my heart thudded unevenly in my chest and my breathing came in short shallow gasps.

Edward was by the doorway, facing away from me as if to leave, but turned towards me so I could see his face.

His eyes were dark, like I'd remembered they got when he hadn't hunted in a while. He was wearing a checked shirt, opened over a white t-shirt and followed by a pair of dark jeans. He looked rugged and tired, like he hadn't slept in months.

His eyes were narrowed slightly as they collided with mine and I noticed in the corner of my eye as Alice slipped past him quietly and out of the room.

I swallowed, not sure what to say and afraid to speak encase he disappeared like he had in my dream.

He didn't speak either, instead he stared at me and I blushed slightly as his eyes travelled over every inch of me, and then back to my face again, making sure I was whole and not falling apart at the edges.

Although it felt like I was about to fall apart... Preferably into his arms.

"Is..." I started to speak and his eyes flashed with recognition at the sound of my voice. I spoke lower, barely whispering, "Is it really you?"

He smiled slightly, almost loathingly, "Yes... It's me."

I shut my eyes, half overjoyed that he really was here and half wracked by the sound of his voice. It was like he'd never went away.

I opened my eyes again slowly and I realised with shock that he was right beside me now, standing above me and gazing down at me with unfathomable eyes.

We held each other's gazes for as long as possible. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was just like we were letting our eyes feast on what we'd missed the past six months.

He reached out slowly and cupped my cheek, letting his cold hand cool down my overheated skin. He kept it there for so long I had to close my eyes, just to enjoy the moment that little bit more.

I felt him move then and noticed he'd sat down beside me, but still he didn't move his hand from my cheek.

"You're okay?" He asked quietly, "You're not hurt..."

I opened my eyes to look at him again and his eyes were fierce with protection. I started to speak and then stopped myself, I was hurt... Just not in the way he thought.

He noticed my hesitation and frowned, "Of course you're hurt." He removed his hand from my skin and moved away from me a little, "I hurt you."

"No..." I shook my head and looked down, feeling tears drop suddenly down my cheeks, "Yes... Edward... _Why did you leave?"_ My voice sounded desperate for answers, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hear the truth.

It was his turn to shut his eyes and he stayed quiet for so long I didn't think I was going to get an answer. "Bella..." I tried to ignore the faint tremor of happiness that ran through me as he said my name, "I had to leave... To keep you safe... I thought it was best if I left."

"And now?"

"Now I know that it was stupid..." He whispered so low I had to strain to hear it, "I was afraid of hurting you... But I realise now that I only hurt you more by leaving... I can't be without you. It killed me..." He looked up at me suddenly, his eyes burning into mine, "It killed me to be away from you..."

I stared back at him, compelled by his gaze into telling the truth, "I missed you... Everyday..."

He let out a breath, reaching to rub his temples before he spoke again, "I wanted to come back. But I thought if I did you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you Edward." I answer automatically, the assurance in my own voice startling me.

He smiled a little, "Thank you... But I don't deserve your kindness."

I let out a harsh breath, "Jesus Christ Edward. Can't you just accept that I missed you every single day? And I cried every minute of those days because I wanted you here with me! I don't care what you've done, I don't care that you left me here and made that _Tanya_ woman come here every two weeks instead of you! I don't care that you made me fall in love with you and then left me here to fall even deeper in love with you because everything reminded me of you! I don't care! Because I want to love you Edward!" I was rambling and I was fast running out of oxygen. I took a breath and noticed more tears streaming down my face.

Had I really just said all that? Had I even made sense?

I covered my face as blood flooded my cheeks in both embarrassment and chagrin.

"Bella..." Edward's voice was so low that I barely noticed he'd called me.

I looked up slowly, not speaking because I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I left you here. I honestly thought it would help... I thought I couldn't hurt you if I wasn't here... But I was wrong. I can't be apart from you... I don't _want_ to be apart from you... And I'm glad you've forgave me..." He stayed quiet for a long moment, "Say it again." He ordered gently.

I frowned at him in confusion, staying silent until I realised what he wanted, "I... I love you..."

He smiled, the first real smile I'd seen from him in over six months, "Good..." He nodded gently, "Because I love you too."

* * *

**I know you've all been waiting on that for a LOOONG time! I hope you enjoyed and of course there's still more to come!**

**Please review! xx**

**NOTE: You can now see the official Cover Art for The Island, simply go onto my profile page and follow the link under "Cover Art For Stories" :)**


	17. Take Me

**Okay so i'm back from my holiday over mid term and i thought i'd update for you guys!**

**I hope you all enjoy, it's not very long i suppose because i haven't had very long to write it. But i hope you enjoy anyway!**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that somehow it wasn't a dream. I squinted my eyes as the light streamed through the windows. It was early morning I guessed, as I suppressed a sigh.

Another day without...

I stopped my thoughts, remembering that it _wasn't _a dream and that Edward had really come home.

I turned quickly in the bed, my eyes widening as I looked for him to be beside me.

But he wasn't.

I frowned, my stomach turning slowly as I contemplated getting out of the bed to look for him.

But what if he was gone again?

Just as my thoughts started to run away with my sanity, the door opened.

Edward came in quietly, obviously thinking I was still asleep. I felt myself smile gently as I looked at him. He'd been in the bed with me, his shirt and jeans were wrinkled and his hair was a mess.

He looked up at me and smiled widely, walking to the bed to sit down, "Good morning..." He murmured silently.

I looked at him for a long moment before glancing at the duvet, "Morning..."

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yeah I did... I think lying in your arms helped..." I said softly as I blushed.

He chuckled quietly, moving cautiously to lie beside me before he placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

We'd spent a lot of time together since he'd came back to the island three days ago. But even still we were hesitant with each other. We acted like one of us would say or do the wrong thing, and everything we'd saved would be ruined again.

I shut my eyes as he pulled me nearer, resting my head on his chest and draping my arm over him gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper.

So he could obviously feel the tense mood too.

I nodded a little, not wanting to disturb my head as it lay against him, "I'm okay..."

"Just okay?" He sounded worried now.

I shrugged slightly, "I just... We're acting so... Weird around each other."

"Weird..." He contemplated the word, playing with it to try to figure out exactly what I meant.

"I mean... It shouldn't be like that. It should be natural to us."

I felt him nod his head gently, "You're right. I guess I'm just afraid."

I raised my head to look at him, frowning deeply, "Afraid? What have you to be afraid of?"

"Afraid that I'm going to mess up again. Afraid that you won't want me."

I shook my head quickly, "Edward. We've been through this. You won't mess up again. You won't ruin what we have... And I'll never _ever _not want you."

He stayed quiet for a long moment, holding my gaze before he placed his hand on my cheek, "I love you." He whispered softly.

I smiled, shutting my eyes for a second before looking back at him, "I love you too."

He leaned forward suddenly, placing his forehead to mine as his gaze shifted to my lips. He didn't move for an instant, and I started to think he wasn't going to kiss me.

But then he did.

He covered my mouth with his and I moved to kiss him back gently, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. He kissed me softly and his lips moulded to mine as he carefully wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled back slightly and he moved forward, trying to keep his lips connected to mine. He opened his eyes to look at me, "I have a question..." I started hesitantly.

"And it couldn't wait until after we'd finished kissing?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed a little and shook my head, smiling shyly at the thoughts in my head, "Alright then. Ask me."

"You and I... Could we ever..." I felt the colour flood my cheeks and I looked down, "Umm... You know..."

"Oh." Was all he said and the sound made my head snap back up to look at him, "You mean... Ah..."

"I'm guessing that's a no then..."

"Well... I've never... I mean I'm-"

"A virgin. I know." I nodded.

"You know?" He voice was shocked and he blinked a little, "How the hell did you know?" He laughed a little, the sound strained and embarrassed.

"Alice told me... I thought..."

"What?"

"I thought you were having a fling with Tanya... So she told me you were a virgin."

He stayed quiet and looked away before he finally spoke, "Well... I suppose the fact she told you to reassure you is okay... But I'll still kill her."

I grinned, punching his shoulder gently, "Don't kill her. She's done a lot for us... And plus... I'm a virgin too."

He looked at me, raising both eyebrows, "Really?" I nodded, "Yeah but you aren't over 100 years old."

"It doesn't matter what age you are Edward. You just wanted to wait for the right person."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah I did... I have..."

I shook my head a little, "I understand if we can't... Or you don't want to..."

"Bella." He cut me off quickly and I looked at him in surprise, "I _do _want to... I'm just afraid of hurting you. I'm too strong."

"You'd be gentle." I answered quickly, "I know you would."

He looked down for a second before he shut his eyes, "I..."

He didn't speak after that. He didn't say anything.

I moved forward a little, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Please... I want to feel closer to you..."

He raised his head to look at me before he yanked me closer, covering my mouth with his once again as he moved to hover above me in the bed, "I love you." He said again in a muffled whisper.

* * *

I woke up slowly, moving my shoulders a little to unwind the tense muscles. I raised my head, meeting Edward's gaze at it lay on my face.

"Hey..." I spoke gently, no louder than a whisper.

"Hi there..." He said, smiling gently before he reached to kiss my lips.

I kissed him softly before laying my head in the crook of his shoulder, shutting my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, I could still hear the smile in his voice.

I nodded against him, "I'm perfect..."

"That was..." He trailed off and I giggled gently, "Yeah..."

We stayed quiet for a long moment before the front door opened and then slammed shut from downstairs.

"EDWARD!" We both heard the female voice scream and I looked at Edward in alarm.

His eyes widened as he listened before he jumped from the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on quickly as he ran to the door, "Alice!"

I got up, grabbing Edward's shirt and slipping it on as I ran downstairs after him, "What's wrong?"

I reached the bottom of the steps, wrapping the shirt around my body as I stood beside Edward, looking up at him for an explanation.

He was staring at Alice, shaking his head, "Dammit Alice!"

"It's not my fault!" She said loudly, outraged.

"When?" He demanded.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" I shouted.

They ignored me, "They're on their way now..."

Edward shut his eyes, "Now? I haven't even asked yet! Jesus Alice!"

"I'm sorry!"

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed.

Edward looked down at me in surprise before he blinked, his eyes casting over his shirt before he met my gaze again, "My... My family are coming."

"_HERE?"_

He nodded a little, "Yeah... Here..."

"Why?" I asked quietly, confused.

Edward and Alice glanced at each other wordlessly, their faces solemn. "I can't tell you yet." Edward murmured eventually.

"Why not?" I frowned slightly.

"Just... Not yet... I will though... I promise..." He turned to Alice suddenly, "Can you go now Alice?"

Alice was smiling at the both of us, her eyes running over us both, "Have fun did you?"

Edward moved to the door quickly, opening it swiftly, "Goodbye Alice."

She giggled, skipping from the house, "Goodbye lovebirds!"

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope so! :) **

**Please review!**

**IMPORTANT: One of your reviews requested that i do an outtake of Edward's POV. This gave me the idea of YOU GUYS voting for which outtakes you want to see published. I will write three/four outtakes (depending on votes) and they will be published after this story is completed. So PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBMIT YOUR VOTE for the THREE/FOUR parts of the story you most want to see from Edward's POV.**

**NEW STORY: There is also a new story on my profile, "The Place To Fall In Love" and i recommend it to everyone who's read this story. Please go read and enjoy. Also the story has already been written, so it won't affect updates :)**

**THANK YOU xxx**


	18. Ask Me

****

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here and i think it's the longest i've written yet.. So i hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"No Edward!" I squealed, running as fast as I could down the hallway and towards the staircase. I was desperately trying to keep the laughter from racking my body and stopping my movements altogether.

I grabbed the stair rail, taking the first step before I felt myself being lifted up into the air. I let out a scream, laughing loudly as Edward scooped me up. Before I knew it we were downstairs and Edward had me pressed gently against the wall.

"I told you not to run away from me." His voice was completely normal, not breathless or gasping like I was at the minute.

I let out a giggle, turning my head to look away from him, "Maybe I wanted you to chase me."

"Yes, you like me to chase you don't you?" He mused, reaching to run his fingers down my cheek lightly.

I moved my head back to look at him, fighting the urge to bite my lip, "I like you to do a lot of things."

"Like this?" He spoke low, before he moved his lips towards mine, brushing them past each other slowly.

I hummed a little, nodding my head in agreement before I pressed my lips against his more firmly, resting my hands against his stone cold chest. He moved closer to me instinctively, reaching to lift me and wrap my legs around his waist.

I let my arms drape around his neck, slowly letting my fingers run through his hair. I breathed in the scent of him as we kissed, tightening my legs around him and bringing him closer desperately, feeling our kiss grow more heated.

He ran his icy hands up my thighs slowly and I fought the urge to shiver in his arms, "I love it when you wear barely any clothes. I might keep you like this forever." He whispered on my lips, not giving me the chance to answer as I felt his kiss again.

I was only wearing my underwear, it was too warm to wear much else... Okay, so that was just an excuse, but still, with Edward around I didn't want to wear much else.

I reached one hand down, smiling on his lips as I snapped the elastic waistband of his boxers, "Only if you wear these forever."

"Deal." He answered automatically, catching my lips again and making it clear that the talking was over.

His hand gilded over my stomach and towards my bra before he stopped suddenly.

"Dammit!" He muttered, moving his head away from me and laying it on the wall instead, shutting his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

Suddenly the front door opened and Alice walked inside quickly, purposefully holding her hand up to cover her eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I let out a little squeal and Edward dropped me down gently, moving me behind him to cover my almost naked body. I placed my hands on his back, trying to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks.

"Nice timing Alice." Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Oh please. Like you haven't been at it all week."

"Alice!" Edward shouted and I hid my face against his cool skin.

"Sorry!" She was holding back a laugh, "Anyway. I came to tell you-"

"Yeah." He cut her off, "I got it, I know."

"Alright... When do you want me to take her?"

"Give her a while to get dressed Alice." Edward sighed.

"Alright, I'll come back in an hour. And I know there's a lot you can do in hour so don't get distracted."

I started to shake my head against Edward's back. _So embarrassing._

I heard the door close gently and Edward turned towards me, his crooked smile painted onto his face, making me giggle lightly.

"Oh God..." I whispered.

"That was a nice visit wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Hmm... I could've wished for nicer..." I shook my head, trying to erase those horrible moments before I looked up at him, "Where is Alice staying? I never even thought about that before..."

Edward blinked as if only realising now too, "She's staying in the guest house."

"_Guest house?"_

"Yes. When my family used to come stay some of them would take that house for privacy... It's near the other side of the island..."

I nodded in understanding before tilting my head, "What did Alice mean by, 'When do you want me to take her'?"

His eyes lit up in realisation, "Oh... Well I'm preparing a surprise for tonight... And Alice is taking you to... Dress you up I suppose, I'm not sure."

I tried to ignore the words "dress you up" and what that entailed, "A surprise? What kind of surprise?" I smiled.

"Well you have to wait and see don't you?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, laughing as he lifted me up and ran back upstairs with me, "Time to get you dressed." He smirked.

* * *

"Edward never told me he had a guest house... Well not until today."

"Edward hasn't told you a lot of things." Alice said as we walked along the beach together.

"Alice... What exactly are you going to do to me?" I said nervously, frowning deeply.

She rolled her eyes as we walked, turning slightly before she entered a parting in the trees, walking a little faster as the house came into view.

It was a little smaller than Edward's, but still big enough to house a large family. It had two steps leading to the porch, and white paint with blue shutters around the windows. Alice almost leapt up onto the front porch, opening the door quickly and inviting me in. I walked inside, looking around at the simple interior and feeling my eyes widen at the massive window wall at the back of the house.

She took my hand, leading me up the stairs quickly, not giving me enough time to get a good look around. She pulled me inside a bedroom and then further into a bathroom. I'd guessed this was her "bedroom" because her belongings were scattered across the place.

She sat me down in a chair facing a massive mirror that almost covered the whole wall. "Edward told me you've already showered." She stated simply.

I hoped she wouldn't notice the blush that formed over my cheeks and I nodded quickly, "Yes."

She smirked slightly, as if already knowing the information behind my simple response.

She lifted my hair gently before she began to tug and pull at it, running her fingers through it here and there, styling it until it sat almost perfectly, clipped up with pins and gentle curls falling around my shoulders.

She moved to work on the make-up and when she was finished with her gentle application she moved so I could look in the mirror. At least I still looked like me. The make-up was simple, my face was a creamy colour and my eyes were framed with dark lashes and a light brown eye shadow that darkened ever so slightly at the edges.

"It's wonderful. Thank you Alice."

She smiled before tilting her head at me in the mirror, "So... Have fun with Edward in the shower?"

I felt my mouth drop open slightly and the colour flood my cheeks, "Alice!"

She grinned, "Much better. Your natural blush is stunning."

"That's not fair." I mumbled as she stood me up, turning me to look at a dress bag she had hanging by the door. "And neither is not telling me what's going on."

"I can't do that." She said as if I was stupid, going to reach for the bag, "I value my life."

I sighed, watching her as she unveiled the dress. It was blue satin, and strapless. It was tight fitted around the bust, but as it travelled down it became more fluid in its appearance.

Alice handed me the dress, "Get changed. And _don't_ mess up your hair or I _will _bite you."

I felt my eyes widen before I laughed, watching her leave the room as I slipped off my clothes. I gathered up the dress before pulling it up my body, so there was no chance I could ruin what Alice had worked so hard on.

Once dressed, Alice reappeared almost instantly with a pair of black shoes. They were flat thankfully, but filled with blue sequins and I could tell they were far too expensive for my liking, although they were beautiful.

I slipped them on before Alice led me back downstairs and out of the house. We walked together slowly in silence before I remembered what I'd been meaning to say since Edward had returned, "Thank you Alice." I smiled.

"Thank you? For what?" She turned her head towards me, raising an eyebrow.

"Helping me bring Edward home."

She smiled and shrugged, "I would've done it in a heartbeat." She stopped walking, but motioned for me to continue, "Go on. Follow the lights. I'll see you later."

I frowned, watching her turn and walk back towards the trees before she'd disappeared completely, "Lights?" Something caught my eye and I snapped my head around, seeing the lanterns guiding a path for me back towards Edward's house.

I stopped breathing for a second, wondering what was really going on as I began to walk through the sand, looking around me at the pretty lights.

It only took me a short while to walk back and when I looked up from the lights I set my eyes on Edward.

He was standing at the end of the path, wearing black suit trousers and a dinner shirt, smiling crookedly at me.

I smiled back instantly, walking a little faster to get to him, "Hey there beautiful." He smiled, holding his hand out to me as I got closer.

I took his hand, "What's all this for?" I spoke low, smiling wistfully as he moved out of the way, revealing a dinner table with candles and a crisp white table cloth, "Edward... You didn't have to do this. You don't even eat."

He chuckled, moving us to the table and pulling my chair out for me, helping me to sit down, "I know." He nodded as he took his seat across from me, "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

I glanced out at the water, watching the waves for a long moment before I smiled, "This is perfect... Thank you..."

"Anytime..." He looked around nervously for a second before motioning to the food, "You like chicken, right?"

I glanced down at the meal, smiling wide, "You know me well..."

I started to eat slowly, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Edward's gaze as he watched me. I sometimes let my eyes fall on the candles, or the waves as they pushed their way up the sand.

I set my knife and fork down once I was finished, "Edward?" I spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, love?" He smiled.

"What's the real reason you're doing all this? I mean yeah, I get that you wanted to do something nice. But we've learnt enough about each other the past few days to realise that a movie on the couch would've been perfect as long as you were there..."

He sighed, knowing I'd caught him out, "I wanted tonight to be special."

"But every night is special with you... And another thing, Alice told me that there are a lot of things you haven't told me. Plus you haven't said why your family are coming... Tell me..." I pursued.

He looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes, holding my gaze, "I was going to tell you tonight anyways."

I smiled gently, "That's okay then... Go on..."

"When you first came here..." He moved to set his hands on the table, "I was intrigued by you... It had been so long since I'd had company, never mind someone who was so beautiful and interesting... When I showed you around the island..." He sighed, "I lied to you..."

I stayed quiet, not sure that I liked where this was going, "You lied to me?"

"I told you there was no way off the island..." He flexed his jaw a little, "There is." He waited for me to say something, but I couldn't speak, "I told you that it was dangerous to go to the other side of the island because of the animals, and that _is _true... But it was also because... There's a boat there."

I blinked, staring at his beautiful face in the moonlight as I tried to register his words, "You mean... You kept me here all that time?"

"I know it was stupid. I _know _that. But I didn't want you to leave. I was so confused. I wanted you here, but I didn't want to be near you encase I hurt you... Having you here meant I could at least watch you... Make sure you were safe..."

I nodded a little in understanding, "But when you left... Why didn't you let _me_ leave?" My voice betrayed me and I heard it crack slightly, but I kept my tears at bay.

"Because I didn't want you going away and finding someone else!" He was exasperated now and he took a breath to calm himself, "Knowing you were here was better... Because then no-one was able to steal you away from me... I loved you even then. You know that."

I looked down at the empty plate, running through all the information in my head to try to make some sense of it.

"Please say something..." Edward pleaded. "Do you forgive me?"

I glanced up at him immediately, "Forgive you?" I frowned, "Edward there's nothing to forgive."

As soon as the words were out I knew I meant them.

"But... I kept you here against your will."

"No..." I shook my head, holding his gaze with mine, "I wanted to be here. I just wanted you with me... Now I have that." I smiled gently, reaching across the table to take his hand.

He twined our fingers together before he smiled, "Thank you... I wanted you to know before I asked you..."

I watched our fingers, smiling absently to myself before I raised an eyebrow, "Asked me what?"

He got up suddenly and took his hand away from mine gently. I looked up at him in surprise before he came around the table, bending down one on knee.

I felt my eyes widen as my heartbeat picked up in double time.

_No way. _

I was preparing myself for him bending down to tie his shoelace or something, but no. He reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"Edward..." I shook my head in surprise.

"Please... Just let me talk first before you say yes or no..." He took a breath, opening the box slowly to reveal a diamond ring, circular in size and twinkling against the light of the moon. "I love you. It sums up everything I feel for you... But still, I want to tell you... No-one had ever made me smile like you do. No-one has made me laugh until my face is sore... No-one is as beautiful as you are, when you're sleeping in my arms, or when you're frowning at the sun... I want to spend forever with you... And I know it's taken me long enough to come back, and it's taken us a while to get here. But I want you to _know _that I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you. I want you to be mine. Please Bella... Will you marry me?"

I let out a breath, shaking my head a little as tears streamed down my face. He watched me and I saw the frown start to develop on his face.

I reached out quickly, placing one hand on his cheek and smiling softly, "I love you too... I'm seventeen Edward... But I already know what I want... And it's you. You have nothing to be sorry for, all that matters is where we are now. And you don't even need to question whether I'd say yes or no... Because my answer, had you asked the first day I came, and even now... Is yes." I nodded, laughing gently, "Yes Edward. I'll marry you."

His eyes widened slightly as I spoke and suddenly he lifted me up, holding me tight as he spun me around. I grinned, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you." He said expressively, kissing my lips passionately, "I _really _love you."

"I love you too..." I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling back slowly to look at him, "Where's my ring?"

He laughed, setting me down onto my feet before he slipped the ring out of the box and onto the correct finger, "It was my mother's." He murmured, "She always told me to give it to someone special."

I looked down at it, seeing so much more than a diamond ring now that he'd explained its origins.

I laid my head onto his chest, staying still for a moment before I looked up at him, "I think I want to go inside now..."

He frowned a little, "But you haven't had your desert yet."

I smirked, "That's okay." I grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the house, "You can give it to me inside."

I could almost hear the pieces clicking into place in his head as he walked behind me. Suddenly I was in his arms, and he was running back towards the house faster than I could say, _I'm getting married._

_

* * *

_

**I think this has been one of the most fun chapters to write, but it took FOREVER and now i'm back at school i have to go do work as soon as i post this. **

**Another thing, i got a few votes on what you guys wanted to see in the Edward Outtakes, but i know you all have a LOT of opinions. So, please review and IN THAT REVIEW tell me three outtakes you'd love to see from Edward's POV.**

**Thank you! xx**


	19. Introduce Me

****

**Guess what? It's my ONE YEAR FANFICTION BIRTHDAY ON MONDAY! **

**Yes, on the 28th February 2010 i made this FanFiction account. It's been a great year, and i've met some AMAZING people and reviewers. You guys don't know how happy it makes me to know that you enjoy my stories.**

**It all started with "Remember Me!" My very first story and now it's progressed!**

**Here we are, 175270 hits, 1993 reviews, 1200 favs and 896 alerts later! **

**It's been a great year and as a present to YOU GUYS i'm hopefully going to update every story with a chapter over the weekend.**

**So here is your chapter for The Island! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I fiddled with the hem of my dress absently, trying to ignore Alice and Edward's mumbling coming from beside me.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Edward shook his head, "You've been doing everything to get ready for them coming, and all that matters now is welcoming them."

"You're right." Alice nodded, "Bella?"

I turned my head towards her absently, "Hmm?"

"Stand up. Let me check your dress is-"

"Alice." Edward snapped, "She's perfect. Just leave her alone, please."

Alice sighed, "Sorry... I'll go wait outside..."

She left then and I suddenly felt bad for being so nervous. I glanced at Edward, "Is she angry at me?"

He shook his head, smiling softly as he came to sit down beside me on the couch, "No. She's just nervous for the both of us..."

"Both of us?"

He moved me back to lie against his chest, running his fingers through my hair slowly, "Yes... It's your first time meeting them... And it's my first time seeing them in five years..."

"_Five years?"_ I sat forward quickly, "Edward! Why has it been so long?"

"Five years isn't that long in vampire terms Bella..." He pulled me back down to him again, "Relax... We just live separate lives, that's all."

I sighed, moving to crush my face in his shirt, "I feel sick."

"No throwing up." He chuckled, "That will make you even more embarrassed."

I had to laugh then. I raised my head to look at him again, smiling softly, "I love you."

"I love you too..." He ran his fingers down my cheek, "Which is why everything will be fine. They're going to love you..."

"I hope so..." I mumbled.

His fingers stopped moving then, and he smiled gently, "What is it?" I asked, my stomach churning.

"They're almost here."

We stood up together and he walked us to the window slowly. He held onto my hand and I watched as a speed boat came towards the shore quickly. Water was flying everywhere, but I could make out the silhouette of five people. Three of them had blonde hair, and the others had dark. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could, trying to push the nervousness out of me with the force.

"Calm down, love." Edward soothed.

"They won't like me." I breathed.

"Don't be stupid." He chided gently, "They'll love you..."

We watched as the boat came to a stop and my eyes widened as I watched the five of them step off the boat quickly, their suitcases in their hands. The first was a blonde haired man, he was tall and lean and I guessed it must have been Jasper because he scooped Alice into his arms and kissed her deeply.

The next was one of the dark haired vampires. He was very tall and muscled, and as he jumped off the boat he turned slightly, holding his hand out for the blonde haired girl.

After they were off the boat, the second blonde haired man and the dark haired woman got off carefully.

And then the boat was empty.

Edward pulled me away from the window just as Alice pounced on the rest of her family. We walked to the door and waited, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and I leaned into him.

"Excuse my family. They're harmless really." He muttered quietly to me, "You'll learn to love them soon." He smiled.

I looked up at him and returned the smile, "I'm sure I will love them Edward."

He bent his head and kissed my lips gently, but quickly. He raised his head again, just as the front door opened.

I took a breath, watching as Alice skipped through the door, tugging Jasper along with her.

I watched, my eyes widening a little as they came into the house and stood opposite Edward and I. They were all inhumanly gorgeous.

I could never compare.

Edward started to speak, his voice quiet and hushed, "Umm... Bella? This is my family. Guys, this is my Bella."

The first person to step forward was the dark haired woman. Her eyes were wide and a deep golden colour, "Bella..." She smiled, and her white teeth were almost the exact colour as her pale face, "It's so nice to finally meet you... I'm Esme, Edward's mother. I'm so glad you've made my boy happy."

I smiled back at her, feeling a wave of calmness come over me suddenly, "Nice to meet you too Esme."

The blonde haired man stepped forward then. I'd guessed this was Carlisle, not only because he wrapped his arm around Esme's waist, but also because he had that wise and experienced look on his young face, "Nice to meet you Bella... Welcome to the family. I'm Carlisle."

I smiled gently, "Thank you for having me..."

Alice spoke up suddenly, "Bella? This is Jasper, my major." She grinned, setting her hand on his chest softly, smiling up at him.

"Hello Bella." He spoke, and his southern accent was noticeable as he talked, "Nice to meet you."

"You too Jasper. Alice as told me all about you..."

He laughed, looking down at her before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

The next couple to step forward was the dark haired man and the blonde woman. They were both exceptionally beautiful, but it was the blonde haired woman that took my breath away. She'd been wearing sunglasses, which had now been pushed up into her golden locks. She smiled, and her perfection was almost heartbreaking to me.

"I'm Rosalie." She spoke, "And this is Emmett."

"Nice to meet you guys..." I said quietly, ignoring the churning in my stomach.

Edward had told me once that Carlisle had changed Rosalie in the hope that they would be a couple.

_Had they been a couple?_

Why would Edward settle for my normalness when he could have beach body perfection Rosalie?

Emmett smiled wide, moving to lift me right from Edward's arms.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted.

I felt my eyes widen in shock as he spun me around quickly, "I've got a new sister! I always knew Eddie would find a beautiful girl!"

I laughed a little when he put me down, "I think I'm going to like you Emmett."

Edward glanced at my face and I smiled to prove that I was okay.

"Spend some time with your family Edward. I'll be right back." I reached to kiss his cheek quickly before I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

I shut my eyes once I got to the counter, setting my hands down to steady myself. I didn't like the feeling in my stomach, or the thoughts in my head.

I knew Edward could have someone better than me.

"What's wrong?" Edward's worried voice came from beside me and I opened my eyes quickly.

"Nothing. Why aren't you out there?" I frowned.

He sighed, "Jasper told me there was something wrong with you. Tell me."

"Jasper?" I dodged his question.

"He can read emotions. So tell me. Now."

"Edward." I put on my best smile, going to grab a drink from the fridge, "I'm perfectly fine."

His voice lowered, turning almost harsh, "Tell me. Before I get angry."

I frowned up at him, his words cutting right through me and making tears jump into my eyes.

I shook my head, turning away from him as I reached for a glass and began to pour my drink into it.

His hand lay on top of mine gently and he sighed, right behind me now.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm just worried."

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke, "You're not the one who should be worried Edward."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me back against him, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I can't..." I whispered brokenly.

"Why not?"

"Because then it might be true..."

He turned me around fully, looking deep into my eyes, "Tell me..."

I shut my eyes, "I'm afraid... I'm afraid that one day, you'll find someone better than me... You're the best I could ever have Edward, I'd never find anyone like you. But me... I'm just another girl. There are so many more beautiful women out there, _Rosalie_ for example. I'm just... Me."

He frowned and his eyes seemed to penetrate right through me as he stared, "Are you being serious?"

I bit back my tears, "Yes..."

He let out a breath, "Bella..." His voice was pained, "Haven't you been listening to me? I've _never_ in my life felt how I do now. There may be other women out there but the only one I want is _you. _It took me over one hundred years to find you, I'm never letting you go."

I looked down, letting his words sink into me, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry... I love telling you how much you mean to me." He smiled before reaching to kiss my forehead.

"But I've ruined everything with your family now... They've probably heard everything I just said..."

He shook his head, "No... Once Jasper told me something was wrong with you, they left to put their bags at the guest house... Which is exactly where we're going now."

"Why?" I smiled up at him, thankful I hadn't ruined today.

"Our engagement party." He grinned, taking my hand and pulling me gently towards the front door.

* * *

**I'd really love some reviews. Do you guys think we could make it to 600?**

**Anyway, i want to say a big thank you to all my readers. Without you guys and your support, i probably would've given up on this writing business a year ago.**

**Thank you! xx**


	20. Catch Me

**Okay, so i know that i only updated this story on Friday, but i got the idea for this chapter and i decided to write it asap.**

**Are you guys really going to complain though? :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"You know..." Edward spoke quietly as we walked along the beach to his guest house. It was sunset now and the water was splashing against our feet as he moved our joined hands to twirl me around slowly, "I've always wondered something..."

I looked up at him, smiling as I came back around to face him, "And what was that?"

He stayed silent for a moment, as if trying to piece together his question, "When you first came here... Why didn't you ask me to get a boat from the mainland and bring it back to you? I mean, I'm not complaining... But it always crossed my mind."

I stopped walking, holding onto his hand as I thought about it, "It may have crossed your mind, but it never seemed to cross mine... When you said there was no way off, I took the answer and didn't argue..." I smiled, "I think it was because I wanted to stay here with you."

He smiled down at me, "Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too." I moved into the circle of his arm, leaning against him as we started walking again.

We stayed quiet and I ran through a few things in my mind. It was true that everything was perfect, and it could change at any moment given one wrong move, or one wrong word. But I was quite sure that Edward and I were strong enough now to overcome any hurdles.

There was one thing that was worrying me though. I didn't think about it often, but now as our wedding day was coming closer, it seemed to be haunting my mind and following me around anywhere I went.

Was Edward going to marry me, keep me on the island my whole life and then let me die when I grew old?

Was he going to keep me a human?

The subject of me becoming a vampire hadn't been broached at all, and I knew we had to eventually, but I was afraid of ruining what we had...

I'd have to discuss it with him, although in truth I knew there was nothing to discuss. I wanted to be vampire. I wanted to be with him forever...

_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard._

I looked up slightly when I heard the music, and Edward moved some tree branches from our path so we could reach the guest house.

It was lit up like a Christmas tree and the music was blasting from the windows.

"Seems like Emmett's started without us." Edward mumbled, a smile playing with his lips.

_When we drink we do it right, gettin' slizzard._

We walked up the few steps together and Edward opened the door for me. We walked through and Edward headed towards the living room, grasping my hand tightly.

We stood by the doorframe and I felt my eyes widen as I took in the view.

_Like Three 6, now I'm feeling so fly like a G6._

Emmett was standing in the middle of the room, which had been cleared of most furniture except for the sofas which had been pushed to the far walls instead. He was currently dancing the robot as his family looked on in horror.

Esme and Carlisle were almost floored with their laughter. Jasper was howling in encouragement and Alice was shaking her head in embarrassment. Rosalie was sitting on one of the couches, shaking her head as she laughed.

_Hell yeah, drink it up, drink drink it up._

_We're sober cause around me they be acting like their drunk._

I put my hand over my mouth, watching as Emmett dropped his enormous body to floor, trying to master "the snake". I started laughing and I felt Edward press his mouth to my hair as he chuckled.

Alice looked up slightly and smiled at us, "They're here!"

Emmett looked up and snapped his body back in to standing position so fast I missed it. Rosalie bent to turn the music off and the Cullen's turned their attention to us, smiling wide.

"Aw that's a pity, we were enjoying the show." Edward said from beside me.

I giggled as Emmett brushed down his clothes, "Well you know how I do it." He smirked.

"Yeah, like a freak." Edward remarked, and the whole family started to laugh in unison.

I took the chance to glance around the room. It had been decorated with pretty lights and there was a massive table of food in the corner of the room.

"Is all that for me?" I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Well..." Alice started before she laughed, "Yeah."

"Wow... I'll see if I can eat a plate. Don't want it to go to waste now, do we."

Edward moved his arms around my waist as everyone laughed again, "Do you want to sit down?" He asked in my ear.

I smiled before shrugging, "Sure."

The whole family moved then, and each couple took up one of the four couches around the room.

"Thank you for doing all this." I smiled at them, "I wasn't expecting a party. Maybe Edward was, but not me."

"It was fun to setup!" Alice chirped, "I enjoyed it."

"That's because you like anything that means you can have control." Rosalie put in, smirking at her sister as she moved to set her feet in Emmett's lap on their couch.

"You have a lovely family..." I told no-one in particular.

"We..." Edward smiled, running his fingers through my hair, "They're your family too."

I nodded, smiling up at him, "That may take some getting used to... But I like it."

"But," Emmett started, "Now that you're part of the family, you _do _have to follow some rules."

"Rules?" Edward and I spoke in unison.

"You have to _daaaaance _with your big brother!"

I laughed, shaking my head immediately, "I don't think I could keep up with you."

"You will once Eddie changes you into a vampire." He smiled wide.

No-one spoke, and the tension seemed to become so thick I could've taken out my knife and cut myself a slice.

"I wouldn't need to be a vampire to take you on Emmett." I spoke up after a long moment and I watched as the Cullen's visibly relaxed and Edward's body calmed from beside me.

Emmett laughed once and rolled his eyes, "I will take you on Bella. I will win."

"You're very competitive." I noted, "I'll let you win this time, without even making you dance."

* * *

The music was loud and I stood at the food table, picking up tiny cocktail sausages and setting them onto my plate. I'd eaten quite a lot, and I hated to think about how the food had decreased while I was the only one eating it.

I set down my plate, reaching for a glass of coke instead and taking a long drink. I could hear the Cullen's behind me, dancing to the music as they told jokes and laughed loudly.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I smiled, "Emmett, get your hands off me before Edward sees you."

Edward laughed close at my ear and he kissed the sensitive skin below it, "He's not allowed anywhere near you."

"Eddie!" Emmett's voice made me laugh, "Eddie! _Eddie! EDDIE!"_

"I'm not answering to that name!" Edward shouted before turning his attention back to me, "Having a good time?"

I nodded, turning in his arms to face him as I smiled, "I'm having a great time... I love your family, they're amazing."

"And they love you." He smiled, bending to rest his forehead against mine.

"Eddie!" Emmett was still calling and I glanced behind him to see the whole family were watching us as the song ended.

I reached up to touch Edward's cheek, "Eddie..." I whispered.

He groaned, "Don't call me that... I hate it..."

"Eddie..." I called again and saw Emmett laughing from the corner of my eye, "Emmiebear wants you."

"HEY!" Emmett called, "I don't like that name."

Rosalie was hunched over with laughter and Jasper pated Emmett's back in consolidation, "Tough times..." He muttered with a smirk.

Edward turned, raising an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"Don't you think you should dance with Bella?" He smiled, and almost instantly Alice turned on a slow song that started to play throughout the house.

Edward smiled softly before turning to look at me, "Want to dance?"

"I can't dance..." I whispered, my face giving away just how scared I was.

_My love, leave yourself behind..._

"I won't let you fall." He promised, pulling me gently towards the middle of the room.

_My love, you have found peace..._

"They're not going to watch us are they?" I looked around, but saw that Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie and Alice and Jasper had started to dance too, along with Esme and Carlisle.

_You took a chance and you took the fall for us..._

Edward stopped in the middle of the room and put his arms around me gently before bringing my body close to his. I set my arms around his neck, and smiled as his forehead met mine and he started to sway slowly.

_You taught me honour, you did it for me..._

"I like being like this with you..." I whispered, gazing into his golden eyes.

"You never thought we'd get here did you?"

"Honestly?" I shook my head, "No... I dreamt of it, but I never thought it would actually happen."

_Now I am strong..._

He smiled, "Well I'm glad I can make your dream come true..."

I rested my head on his shoulder, tightening my arms around him as he moved us slowly to the music.

_You took my hand, added a plan..._

I shut my eyes, letting out a breath as I felt myself relax against him _too _much.

My body seemed to grow heavy suddenly and my legs were turning to jelly below me. I tried to cling onto his shirt more, but my hands were weak.

_You gave me your heart... I asked you to dance with me..._

"Edward..." I tried to speak, but my lips were numb and useless.

Edward was swaying us, and my head seemed to spin with the tiniest movement.

"Edward!" Alice shouted to him and he stopped dancing instantly as his body stiffened.

"Bella..." He called my name, but he seemed too far away for me to reach.

He pulled back slightly and without his supportive frame I felt myself fall backwards as my eyes drifted closed.

Cold, hard arms tightened around me to catch me, but it was too late, I'd lost my senses and my world seemed to be faded from around me.

Edward's frantic voice was the last thing I heard, but even then it was gone too...

_My love, leave yourself behind..._

_

* * *

_

**Enjoy? I was holding my breath as i was writing this! **

**Songs used throughout the chapter were: _Like a G6_ by _Far East Movement_ and _My Love_ by _Sia_.**

**GUESS WHAT? We reached 600 reviews! How amazing is that? I never thought i'd get so far with this story!**

**My 600th reviewer was "TwistingTwilight" AND i started to read her story, it's pretty darn awesome! AND Rated M for lemons! You guys should check it out and help her with some reviews! Her profile can be found in my favourites.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6767816/1/A_Love_Never_Lost**

**Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Lose Me

****

**New chapter is here! This chapter IS going to be quite a surprise for most of you, because this has never been known before to "Twilight" vampires... But anyway, i thought it was a nice twist to the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

When I woke up I was too hot and as I tried to move I realised I was wrapped up too tightly in bed, as if someone had taken my welfare to another extent altogether.

I reached up and pushed the covers off me gently, taking in a breath of the hot and humid air before I opened my eyes fully, squinting with the force of the sun. Bits and pieces of what had happened started to whirl around in my head.

I'd been at the engagement party... Dancing with Edward...

That was all I could remember...

I looked around me slightly, and my gaze fell on Edward's figure. He was sitting on the bed, above the covers, his arms resting on his knees as he started straight ahead, so I couldn't see his face properly.

He didn't look over at me as I tried to sit up, though I knew he could hear me.

"Edward?" My voice sounded weird, and I coughed a little to get rid of the roughness.

He didn't answer me.

"Edward?" I questioned again. He moved his head slightly in my direction, though still didn't meet my eyes.

I reached out to touch his arm, a bad feeling running through my body as I frowned. I laid my hand onto his skin, and he flinched away from me suddenly. His move was gentle, but rejection stormed though me.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I gritted my teeth, trying to stop tears from forming, "Tell me."

"Nothing." He bit out, his voice was strained.

"Don't lie to me." I was getting angry.

He sighed, before covering his face with his hands and keeping still.

"Fine." I mumbled, pushing the bedcovers away and getting out of the bed, ignoring my light head as I walked towards the door.

"Bella." Edward called after me, but I just swung the door open and began to walk down the hallway, intent on finding some food.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist before I reached the first step on the stairs. I placed my hands over his before pushing them away quickly. Two could play at his game.

"Bella." His voice was angry, with a hint of hurt as I pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Don't like to be rejected?" I fumed, grabbing the stair rail to help me move faster down the stairs, "Yeah. Me neither."

He sighed and I could hear him following behind me, "Bella please. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, you always are." I moved towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out some milk, "You can't hide things from me Edward, not if you want to marry me."

I set the carton onto the counter, and almost simultaneously he gripped my upper arms from behind and turned me around to face him. He didn't stop there, instead of looking at me he buried my face into his neck and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered again.

I stayed still for a long moment before reaching around to hug him back, "I know..."

He pulled back and for a moment he kept his eyes downcast. He looked at me after a long second and I felt my eyes widen as I took in his.

They were red.

"Edward..." I whispered, my voice not able to form a proper sentence or suitable volume.

"I know..." He spoke low, "Now do you see why?"

"What happened?" I reached up, running my finger along the dark circle under one of his eyes.

He flinched slightly and I could tell he wanted to pull back, but he stayed still.

"You're not... Scared?"

I frowned, "Scared? Why would I be scared?"

He stared at me for a long moment before he spoke, "Because it's your blood that's made my eyes go red."

I stayed quiet, and I opened my mouth to attempt some speech, but it was impossible.

He'd drank my blood.

I know I should be scared, but there was obviously a reason for it.

I knew now why Edward was looking at me with the weird glint in his eye... Because he thought as soon as I found out, I'd leave him.

"What happened?" I managed to speak levelly.

"We're still not sure... Carlisle thinks... We think... I poisoned your blood."

I waited for more, and stood shaking my head as he spoke, "Poisoned me? How?"

He shut his eyes for a moment, "When we... You know... Made love..."

I blinked a little in understanding, letting out a breath as I moved to rest against the counter for support, "Is that possible?"

"It's the only explanation..."

"So you drank my blood to get it out?" I guessed hesitantly.

He nodded, "Yes... When your blood was clean I stopped though." He added in quickly, as if I thought he hadn't.

"I know that... I'm still here aren't I?" I smiled gently.

He nodded a little, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For scaring you... I've been feeding _a lot _the past two days to try to get the redness to fade... A few more feeds and they should be back to normal."

"You didn't scare me... You just surprised me..."

He didn't say anything more, instead he motioned to the milk on the counter, "Get some breakfast. I'll wait for you on the porch."

He turned and walked away, heading towards the door before I stopped him, "Edward!" I called.

He turned around to look at me, "Yes, love?"

"I love you." I smiled as best I could, hoping he'd see how truthful I was when I said those words.

He gazed at me for a long moment before he returned the smile, "I love you too."

I let him leave then, and I kept myself busy by making some pancakes and a cup of coffee. I carried them outside, smiling at the waves as they crashed onto the sand before I sat down beside Edward on the porch swing. He moved slightly, picking up my feet and setting them onto his lap as I got comfortable on the other end.

We stayed quiet, and I picked at the first pancake absently before I built up my courage to speak.

"Edward..." My voice was low and I glanced up at him through my lashes.

He turned his gaze away from the waves and back to me, "What is it?"

"I want to talk to you about something..." I waited for him to speak, but instead he began to trace his fingers around my ankle slowly, waiting for me to continue, "I've been thinking about it for a while now..." I pinned my gaze to the movement of his fingers so I didn't have to look at him, "Are you going to keep me human forever?"

His fingers stalled for a second, but soon picked up their rhythm again. But he didn't speak.

I shut my eyes, "Edward I don't want to leave you... Ever... I want to be a vampire so I never have to."

"That's what you want..." His voice was strained, and even though it didn't sound like a question, I knew he was asking one.

"Yes..." I answered, swallowing a little, "I want you to want it too..."

He sighed, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was shaking his head a little before he turned it to look at me, "I thought I'd lost you..."

I wasn't expecting him to say something like that...

"What do you mean?"

"Three days you've been gone... When you collapsed, I thought I'd lost you!" His voice was tense, "When I cleaned your blood... I wasn't even sure if it would work... Normally you talk in your sleep-"

"I do not..." I mumbled quietly, not enough for him to stop talking though.

"You didn't say anything for almost two days... Finally, you said my name... And I knew it was okay to go and hunt, but I made sure Alice or a member of the family was there at all times, obviously." He let out a breath, "I don't ever want to lose you..."

Now I knew what he meant...

I set my plate down on the floor before I got up and went to sit in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head on his shoulder, "You don't have to lose me..."

"I know... But I hate the thought of putting you through the pain..."

I shook my head, smiling a little as he kissed my cheek, "I'd go through the pain everyday as long as you were there to hold my hand through it..." I pulled back a little to gaze at him, "The pain will only last for a few days, right?" He nodded, "Think of the pain it would cost both of us if we had to lose each other..."

He looked back at me before shutting his eyes and pulling me close to him, "Okay..." He whispered, "I'll change you."

* * *

** I hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD? The MTV Awards are going to be held in Belfast this November! Who lives in Belfast? ME! And mark my words, I WILL GET MY FATHER TO GET ME TICKETS AND I WILL GET ROBERT PATTINSON TO COME... Hopefully xD**

**My friend Roisin reads this story and i'm sure she will agree that we will be HOUNDING the Lord Mayor for some tickets ;) Dad has his uses!**

**Lastly, please review!**


	22. Marry Me

**New chapter is here!**

**I know it's been a while since i updated but i was debating about which road to go down... I decided on this one, because it's been in my mind for a long while now...**

**It'll be a surprise to some of you... Some will hate it, some will love it.**

**Anyway, it's quite long so... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Everything was a mess.

Edward hadn't touched me in over a week... Of course he kissed me and held me... But nothing more. I knew it was frustrating for the both of us, but he wouldn't make love to me unless I was a vampire.

But that brought problems too.

Every time I brought it up in conversation, "Soon." Was all he'd reply. I was beginning to think he didn't want me at all, but the things he'd say would calm my feelings.

Then there was our wedding... I wanted to be his wife, and tied to him in every human way possible before I became his forever. But I also wanted a proper wedding night, and I couldn't have that if he wouldn't even mention the word sex.

Wedding, sex, vampire.

Three words that at the moment were causing me a lot of bother.

I wanted to be married to him, but I wanted a wedding night. He wouldn't make love to me unless I was a vampire, and I wouldn't be a vampire until after I was married. And to top it off I wouldn't want sex for years after I was changed. And there was no way in hell I was waiting fifty years to consummate my marriage.

But I still had to make a choice.

And so... Today was my wedding day.

I turned my head as I lay in the bed. Edward was gone.

He was staying in the guest house with his brothers and father, while the women stayed with me.

I was pretty sure they knew I was awake, but I stayed in the room a little while longer, playing with my engagement ring as I fought to calm myself about the day ahead.

Eventually I got up, and as I opened the door and pulled on my housecoat I looked down to see a bunch of red roses at my feet. I bent down and picked them up slowly, smelling them gently before I took out the card.

_Bella,_

_Thank you for marrying me today... Thank you for everything..._

_You've made me the happiest man in the world, and I love you. Forever._

_Edward._

I smiled to myself, once again bringing the roses to my nose as I made my way downstairs.

Alice and Rose were waiting for me, with massive smiles plastered across their faces.

"Good morning!" Alice sang, "Happy?"

I nodded, a smile breaking out across my own face, "Very happy."

"I see you got Edward's present." Rose noted with a nod of her head, "Everything's going to plan so far then."

"Well I couldn't really miss them," I admitted, "Either that or step on them."

Rose laughed, before she and Alice motioned for me to follow them into the kitchen.

I could smell the eggs and bacon before I even got near the door, and I smiled at Esme as she worked over the frying pan.

"Esme you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." She smiled, "Today is all about you and my son. You deserve some breakfast."

"So I can get through the day you mean." I laughed.

I ate the breakfast mostly in silence, talking only when Alice or Rose asked me a question. Once I was finished, I was lead upstairs to the bathroom Alice had set up. I blushed red as I passed the first bathroom, the one I'd walked in on Edward all those months ago.

Alice noticed my blush immediately as she walked, "If you're thinking about your naughty times in there with Edward I will bite you."

I let out a nervous laugh before shaking my head, feeling my face go even redder.

Rose put in then, "Alice and I are too nosy to let your thoughts go... You're going to be our sister soon. You have to tell us."

"Umm..." Edward wouldn't mind. He could never get angry at his wife, "My first proper day here... I tried to find the bathroom... And I walked in on Edward as he was drying off..."

I covered my eyes with my hand, laughing hard as my cheeks burned.

Alice and Rose burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over as they held their stomachs, "That's classic!"

"It's so embarrassing." I mumbled, unable to hide my own laughter.

Alice opened another door then, and we walked inside to the larger bathroom, complete with dressing table and chairs.

Alice sat me down in the chair, before taking out a face mask and rubbing the cool cream over her fingers.

"Alright Bella. Lay back."

"What are you going to do to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

She held up the green cream smeared across her fingers, "Pamper you."

I did as I was told and soon found myself relaxing as Alice and Rose primped and pampered my body.

When I was told to open my eyes again I opened them slowly, surprised to find how tired it had made me. I sat up, taking a look in the mirror as my eyes widened slightly. I looked different.

Even though I'd had no make-up applied yet, and my hair was still a mess, I felt... Prettier.

I was turned to face the mirror and Rose began to run her fingers through my hair, pulling it gently and tugging it in places to make it sit perfectly as she slipped clips in and twisted it around her fingers.

Alice started on my make-up and I decided it would be a good idea to close my eyes. But before I could relax properly, I heard the door open.

"Bella?" Esme's voice was gentle, and once all hands were removed from me I turned around to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I got a call from Edward." My stomach dropped, was he cancelling the wedding or something?

"Mmm..." Was all I could say, for fear my voice would break.

"He told me to get you a glass of champagne to calm your nerves..." She passed the glass to Rose who slipped it into my hand, "And also to give you this." She handed the package to Rose who once again set it into my free hand.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling as she closed the door again.

I glanced down at my hands then and felt my breathing stop as my eyes widened.

I set the book on my knee, running my fingers across the title slowly.

"What is it?" Alice asked gently.

"Wuthering Heights." I smiled softly, opening the frail cover to see the familiar handwriting from the author once again. But there was a note, just like the one Alice and I had found when Edward had left.

"Is that from _Emily Bronte?"_ Rose asked in shock.

I smiled, nodding my head, "I fell in love with it when I first came here... When... When he left there was a note on top of it..."

"Saying 'I'm sorry'" Alice put in to help me.

I nodded, smiling down at the new piece of paper that now sat inside the front cover, feeling gentle tears start to creep down my cheeks.

_I love you._

"Dammit Edward!" Alice mumbled.

I looked up at her, "What is it?"

"You're crying!" She sighed, reaching for tissues and facial wipes to remove the make-up she'd started to apply.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

She smiled gently, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Once she'd removed my make-up again I started to read the book to distract myself. She applied my make-up carefully as Rose fixed my hair, and I sipped on my champagne.

I know I wasn't old enough to drink, but hey it wasn't like there was anyone to stop me.

I'd just finished my favourite part of the book when Alice and Rose spoke together, "We're done."

I shut my eyes for a second, taking the last drop from my drink and shutting the book before I looked up.

My hair was scraped back, and styled up into curls which had been pinned to my head to keep them in place. There were narrow and thick curls of hair grouped together, adding to the curly bun affect. There was a red rose inserted into the right side of my hair, adding more colour to my dark hair.

My eyes drifted down to my face, which was smiling now because of my hair. I stopped breathing as I leant forward in the chair, gazing at my face in awe.

My skin was creamy, and matched the colour of my bare neck and shoulders, however it seemed more flawless, more... Perfect.

My eyes were still the same colour of brown, but the white shimmery eye shadow Alice had added very faintly to my eyelids and the dark black mascara that heightened the length of my lashes had made them seem more pronounced. My cheeks were a faint pink colour, I hadn't even realised I was blushing, and my lips were the perfect shade between pink and red, making me want to stay like this forever.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered, "Thank you guys..."

"Glad you like it." Alice smiled, "Now come on, we'd best get you into your dress."

"My dress?" I stood up slowly, my eyes widening in shock and fear, "Is it almost time?"

Rose nodded, reaching to lift the dress bag from the back of the door, "Half hour to go."

"Oh God." I gripped the back of the chair to hold myself up before taking a deep breath, "I'm alright." I nodded.

Alice and Rose smiled at me, "It's going to be fine." Rose nodded, "We all get nervous when it's our wedding day."

Alice unzipped the bag as I spoke, "How many times have you guys been married?"

"Me? Twenty five." Alice smiled, pulling the dress off its hanger gently.

"Thirty two for me." Rose grinned, "And I still get nervous every time."

I nodded, smiling to myself at their information, "That makes me feel a bit better."

Rose held up a white lace bra and panties, complete with white stockings and suspenders, "Put these on." She nodded.

I took them from her, laughing a little, "I don't think I need them."

"Why?" She frowned.

"I'll be sleeping in my sweats tonight I think." I said, looking down at the flimsy fabric.

"You mean... You're not going to have a wedding night?" Alice's voice held all the shock and conviction she could hold and I let out a sigh.

"No, I'm not going to have a wedding night." I moved to hand the lingerie back to Rose, but Alice's hand stopped me.

"Just wear them... They'll make you feel sexy."

I looked at her for a long moment before nodding, "Alright."

Once the underwear was on and Rose helped me fix the suspenders, Alice busied herself with loosening the laces on the back of my dress.

Once she was done, Rose helped me step into the circle of fabric and Alice pulled it up my body, careful to fix it in all the right places. Both Alice and Rose pulled in the laces, tightening the dress until it sat perfectly on my body.

Alice turned me around to face the mirror and I took a breath as I looked at myself.

The dress was white, and perfect for a beach wedding. It was satin, with a sweetheart neckline and an A-Line silhouette. It was elegant, with the neckline subtly fitted with twinkling crystals around the edge. The waist was tucked in places to reveal all the right curves and as I smiled at the beautiful dress on my body, I turned to Alice, "How did you make this? It's amazing."

"Are you saying I'm not amazing?" Alice raised an eyebrow in fake hurt before she grinned, "It took a while, but it was worth it."

"Right. We have to go and get ready." Rose smiled, handing me back my copy of Wuthering Heights, "Read until we get back."

I nodded robotically, sitting down in the chair, careful not to ruin or wrinkle my dress. I started to read where I'd left off and within a matter of minutes Alice, Rose and Esme all came through the door.

I looked up at them, smiling at their grinning forms. Their dresses were red, and one shouldered, with a simple diamond brooch on the right hip to add some "flare" as Alice had described.

They were each carrying their bouquets of flowers and Alice handed me mine as I stood up. They were white roses, and a few red ones mixed into the pile.

I looked at them as I took a breath, "Is Edward here yet?"

"They're right outside waiting." Esme smiled, "I've been calming him down for the past hour."

I had to laugh at that. Edward Cullen acting nervous, that was something I wanted to see.

Suddenly my urge to get married became more dominant and I looked at my bridesmaids, "Is it time yet?"

Alice nodded, as Esme moved from the door to let Carlisle through. He was walking me down the aisle.

I smiled at him gently and watched as his gaze softened, "You look beautiful Bella..."

"Thank you..." I spoke low, smiling as he slipped my arm through his.

Alice, Rose and Esme each placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room to head downstairs before me.

"Wait!" I heard Alice shout.

I blinked and looked at Carlisle who just shook his head in confusion.

Alice came back into the room quickly, "Okay. Something new." She pointed to my dress, "Something old and blue." She opened a large box and handed it to Carlisle, he took out the diamond bracelet before taking my wrist and slipping it on carefully, "And something borrowed." Suddenly Alice slipped from my view and I looked down to see her hitching up my dress. Suddenly her cool hands appeared at my thigh as she hooked a garter around it.

"Alice!" I hissed, laughing quietly.

"Oh hush Bella!" She grinned before standing up again and fixing her hair, "Okay, now we're ready. Count to twenty and then follow." She nodded, before leaving the room quickly.

Carlisle and I counted together, smiling at one another as we reached the final number. Carlisle squeezed my hand gently before he began to walk us from the room.

Of course, my thoughts not only revolved around my wedding day and Edward... But also my parents... I knew I had a new family, but I still couldn't help but remember those who I no longer had.

I comforted myself with the fact that I was starting a new life, with Edward and my new family. And even though I'd miss them everyday, I still loved them. And I'd never forget them.

We walked down the stairs quietly, and I looked around me at the familiar house. It was quite cool, because the door was open to lead us outside, but other than that, everything was perfectly normal.

The same however, could not be said for outside.

As we reached the front porch I looked around me at the beach. There was an aisle, decorated with white and red roses and lanterns that lined our path, just like they had the night Edward proposed.

We walked down the steps slowly and as I tore my gaze away from the beautiful surroundings and my white heels reached the sand, my eyes rested on the man at the bottom of the aisle.

Edward was turned to face me, with a smile breaking out across his face as our eyes connected. I couldn't help but stop my breathing for a moment, returning his smile as Carlisle began to lead us down the aisle.

Edward was dressed in a tux, with a red tie and a red rose tucked into the lapel. His hands were clasped in front of him, but as we got closer to him he reached out for my hand which I gave him readily.

When we reached the bottom of the aisle Carlisle let go of me and I was finally by Edward's side.

Carlisle took his position in front of us as the rest of the Cullen's sat down behind.

Edward leaned in to me, whispering gently in my ear, "You look beautiful, love..."

I glanced at him, smiling widely, "I can't wait to be your wife... I've missed you."

He squeezed my hand, "I missed you too."

We turned back to Carlisle, who smiled at us in understanding before he started with the ceremony.

We said the traditional vows, promising to love one another forever, to never let anything come between us and to never let each other go. Edward spoke with pride and smile plastered across his face, and even though I was smiling too, I couldn't help the few happy tears that fell down my cheeks as I spoke.

When Carlisle officially pronounced us husband and wife, and I'd finally earned the title of Mrs Cullen, I was swooped into Edward's arms and kissed with a love that I'd never forget.

I held onto him tightly, feeling more gentle tears streak down my cheeks as I kissed him back, laughing at Emmett and Jasper's howls in the background.

After the wedding, the Cullen's led Edward and I around to the other side of the beach were a gazebo had been set up with chair and tables, and a dance floor in the middle.

Of course there was a massive cake, and even though I was the only one who needed food, all the Cullen's took a bite to celebrate our marriage.

The night continued perfectly, and I danced with Edward for most of the night. Every so often he'd lean into my ear and tell me how much he loved me, or he'd whisper my new name.

Mrs Bella Cullen.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face every time I heard it.

When the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, the Cullen's took the chance to kiss us goodnight and congratulate us once again.

Once we were alone Edward and I stood to watch the waves roll in and out across the sand, a constant cycle.

I leaned into Edward and shut my eyes, inhaling his familiar scent, "I missed you today."

He tightened his arm around my waist, "I missed you too."

I kissed his neck quickly before pulling back, "Can we go inside now?"

"Sure Mrs Cullen..." He smiled, before he scooped me into his arms and began to walk towards the house.

"Edward." I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride over the threshold." He smirked.

I laid my head on his shoulder, smiling as he carried me into the house and up to the bedroom. He set me down gently and the tension that filled the air was almost palpable.

I struggled to hold in my sigh before I turned towards my side of the bed, reaching behind me to try and undo some of the laces.

After my third try I bit down on my lip, turning to face Edward who had removed his jacket and shirt, laying them over the chair beside the bed.

"Edward?" I spoke quietly, hesitantly.

He turned to look at me, noticing my frustration with the laces, "Yes?"

"Could you... Help?"

He walked across the room the stand behind me, slowly starting to pull the laces away from the dress. I held onto the front, trying to hold it up as it became loose.

When he was finished he placed his cool hands on my back, and I could almost feel his gaze on my skin. I sighed and almost instantly his hands moved. He pushed the dress down my body and I felt my eyes widen as he placed his hands on my hips.

He pulled me back against his chest slowly until he could reach my neck with his lips.

"What are you wearing Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Uh..." I swallowed, trying to think of coherent words, "Alice and Rose made me wear it..."

He let out a breath, moving to wrap his arms around my waist. My head fell back against his shoulder and he took the chance to press his lips to mine.

I sighed against his kiss, whispering his name quietly as his arms tightened around me.

Within moments I was on the bed and I let out a breath as my eyes widened. Edward was leaning above me, his hands placed on either side of my body.

He crushed his lips to mine again and I pulled his body closer.

I wasn't letting him escape.

* * *

When I woke up it wasn't because I was too cold, or the sun was making the room too bright, it was because Edward's lips were on my forehead, kissing me over and over. I sighed and tried to move but his arms only tightened.

I looked up at him and tried to decipher his expression in the dark light of the room, but all I could see was the pain in his eyes.

"Edward." I whispered, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." He spoke brokenly, as if he'd be crying if it were possible, "I'm so sorry..."

I reached to kiss him, to silence words I didn't want to hear.

He kissed me back deeply before letting out a breath and trailing his lips down my neck. I shut my eyes instinctively, but as his body stiffened against mine I opened my eyes in shock.

His lips stopped moving for a moment and as I opened my mouth to speak his opened too, and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on my neck.

"Edward-"

I only got to speak his name before the pain struck.

His teeth had pierced my skin, and Edward held on to me tightly as my eyes closed and my body went numb to escape the pain he was causing.

I tried to speak, but a fierce burn was beginning to form in the place where his teeth had bitten me. It was travelling fast and I shook in his arms as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to suck in a breath as the ache took over.

* * *

**So yeah... I'm not going to say anything for fear that you guys will shoot me! xD**

**So how about you vent in your reviews?**

**That sounds like a good idea to me!**

**Review!**


	23. Bite Me

****

**This chapter had me tearing my hair out. I wasn't sure if this should be the last chapter, because if i'm being honest, this ending seemed perfect. However it's also quite sudden, and then again it's not because you guys have been waiting for it for quite a while now.**

**Anyway this chapter, whether the last one or not, will hopefully clear up the questions everyone has been wondering...**

**Not much more to say right now, except ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Fire.

I was on _fire._

No-one told me it was going to be like this. I expected pain, but... Not this.

I could feel Edward's teeth digging into me, like nails in my skin, steel cold nails that had no mercy.

But I knew it had to happen this way... He had to do it.

Part of me didn't understand why he'd take action so swiftly, but the other part did...

He had no other option.

The fire, which started out like a mild case of heartburn, began to travel down my chest and to the pit of my stomach. It blazed and flared within me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat as it moved down my arms and legs. Soon enough it had taken over and my body shook with the pain and fire within me.

I thought the pain would cause my body to go numb, and I'd be able to ignore it. But I had no luck.

It was like the feeling you get when you sit with crossed legs for too long, and when you try to move it only heightens the pain... Except this was like a death sentence, like the grim reaper was taunting me with my life and wouldn't let me die already.

Edward's teeth were gone now, and even at present when the fire raged through me, I was clasped in his strong, cool arms as a little bit of comfort. I could hear him faintly in the background, humming to me or even speaking my name and telling me he loved me.

He'd told me to keep still, "Stay still, love... It won't hurt as much then... Please..."

So I tried to obey as best I could.

We were onto day three now, and I'd been moved to something soft, although a hand still held onto mine.

The hand wasn't cold now... And that worried me...

I could tell it was early morning, because the heat was prickling me through the confines of the sheets that were draped over me. I was able to breathe now and the air was coming in and out through my lungs in short swallow gasps. My lungs seemed unnaturally clear, like after you recover from a chest infection and get your first deep breath.

The fire was still there but I could feel the satin smoothness of the sheets on my feet and after a moment I realised that the fire was fading, moving up my body and back towards my chest. It flared there, and almost took over my body as I gasped, feeling my back arch and lift off whatever surface I was on. I didn't have time to focus on the feelings of things around me, the cold and silky plane below me, or the smooth and firm hand in my own, all I could think about was the burning ache that had now centred in my heart and made me beg for death.

As soon as the thought of leaving entered my head I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to push it out.

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave Edward.

I'd fought for almost a year and endured these three days to get here, exactly where I wanted to be.

I tried to picture Edward, imagine his face as he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair and laughed at one of my stupid attempts of a joke.

The inferno, even though it was blazing, was calmed by Edward's voice as he spoke.

"It'll be okay, Bella... It's okay."

I sighed, feeling a burn form in the back of my throat that wasn't there before. Or maybe it had, but the other pains had overtaken it until now.

The fire in my heart, which had made it thump faster and harder, hurting my ribs with every movement, was now slowing down and taking the flame with it.

I'd moved to lie back again, gasping for a breath as the last of the inferno ebbed away from me and my heart stopped moving.

Suddenly, it was over.

I stopped breathing, wondering how after the 72 hours I'd been lying here, it could really be gone.

It would come back...

It had to come back...

A little pressure on my hand made me believe it had, but sure enough... It _was _over...

I opened my eyes slowly, looking first at the clean white ceiling in front of my eyes.

Someone's breathing had stopped, I could hear the air being cut off from their body as I opened my eyes.

It wasn't my breathing though, because right now I'd sucked in a massive breath, waiting for the pain to come back into my body and paralyse me once more.

Again, the pressure on my hand alerted me to the fact that someone else was here... That and the smell. I couldn't deny how heavenly the scent was that filled the air. It was a million senses rolled into one... It was honey, sweetness, sun, aftershave, man and... Edward.

I turned my head, the swiftness of my actions making me expect to be dizzy, but instead I had perfect clarity of the vision in front of me.

My boyfriend.

My fiancé.

My husband.

My Edward.

I let out another breath, one of happiness this time as his face lit up in a breathtaking smile. I ripped my hand from his, only to launch myself at him and wrap my arms around him.

I didn't know how I moved so fast... It would definitely take some getting used to...

"Bella..." His voice was clearer and more pronounced now that I had new ears to hear it with, even though he was talking in a whisper.

I tightened my arms around him, feeling like I'd cry if it were still possible. I nuzzled my nose into his neck, taking a breath of air to saturate myself in the familiarity of him.

I pulled back then, only to look at him and reach to run my fingers through his hair, "I love you Edward..."

My voice was slightly higher, although I sounded mostly the same only clearer and more honeyed than before.

Edward met my eyes and I noticed now how the gold was actually _swimming _in his eyes, making them even more beautiful than before.

"I love you too..." He smiled before he sighed a little, looking away from me as I sat in his lap.

I reached to touch his cheek, surprised to find how we were equal temperature now and the heat radiating through the curtains wasn't making me need to jump into a cold pool of water.

"What is it?" I whispered softly.

"I... I'm sorry... For what I did..."

I bit down on my lip, remembering exactly what had happened.

"I wanted this... I wanted to become like you..."

"I know that... But I'm sure you didn't want it to happen like that... I just- I freaked out!" His eyes were wild with repentance and I moved to rest my forehead to his.

"I don't care how it happened... All I wanted was a nice wedding, a proper wedding night and to become a vampire... I got all that... And I got to be held by you when it happened. It doesn't matter how or why, it's only the outcome that matters."

I watched as he shut his eyes, nodding a little before he smiled crookedly, "Can I ask something before my family barge up here?"

I grinned, nodding my head, "Anything."

"Can I kiss you?" He glanced up at me and I felt my heart melt with the innocent look on his face.

I nodded, "You know you don't even have to ask."

Suddenly, just as he bent forward to press his lips to mine we both stilled. I could hear someone running up the stairs, and in my haste to acknowledge the fact I _could _hear it, I almost forgot to stop them.

But I was a vampire now.

And I could multitask even more than before.

"Don't even think about it Alice." I muttered.

The shuffling on the stairs stopped suddenly and I heard someone giggle.

I looked at Edward again, grinning as I reached forward and pulled his face close to mine, softly brushing my lips with his. He deepened the kiss, crushing his lips to mine with a force I'd never experienced before.

Because I was too weak.

We were suddenly worked up into a frenzy. Hands were moving everywhere, tongues were colliding and both of us were gasping for a breath, though we had no need for it.

After a long moment that only seemed to last for a second, we pulled back, "You've been holding out on me." I muttered, taking another breath as I smirked at him.

He grinned, "It was necessary at the time."

"Yeah yeah..." I laughed before looking towards the door, "You can come in now Alice."

Suddenly the door flew open and Alice came running into the room. She was quickly followed by Emmett and then Rose and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were the last to come inside our room, although everyone had wide smiles across their faces.

"You look so beautiful!" Alice chimed, her bell-like voice ringing higher than I'd ever known it to.

"You definitely suit vampirism." Rose commented, folding her arms in front of her with a smile.

I looked around the Cullen family, raising an eyebrow at how much more beautiful they seemed in the new light I'd have to become accustomed to.

"Yes, I think so." Edward nodded from beside me.

I turned my head to look at him, "What is it?"

"They want to know if you'd like to look in the mirror." He smiled softly.

I waited for the blush to appear on my cheeks, but sure enough it didn't. Instead I smiled and nodded my agreement, "Yes, I'd love to."

Esme, closest to the door, left the room before carrying in a full length mirror. She passed it to Alice who then motioned for me to come closer. I stood up with Edward, grasping onto his hand tightly before I walked towards it.

I stopped after my first step and just before Edward could say anything I raised my free hand to my face. I stared in awe as the skin sparkled from what seemed to be beneath the surface. I'd seen Edward in the sunlight before, but it was a whole other experience when it was yourself.

After a close inspection of my pale, sparkling arm I started to walk again, keeping Edward close by my side the whole time.

I kept my eyes on Alice as she stood beside the mirror before my eyes flickered to the mirror itself.

I first glanced at Edward, who was standing smiling down at me as he awaited my reaction.

Slowly, hesitantly, I moved my gaze to my own reflection. I could tell what would be happening if I was human... I'd be blushing, and my heart would be thumping at a double rate by now...

I was actually beautiful.

My skin was pale and fresh, freezing me forever at the age I now stood. My lips were closer to red now than pink and they seemed plumper, fitting my heart shaped face perfectly now. My hair was wavy, and sat across my shoulders before disappearing behind my back. What surprised me the most was my eyes. It seemed as if Alice had applied my make-up before I'd woken up, but she hadn't. In fact my eyelashes really were that long and thick, and they framed my _red_ _eyes_ with heightened beauty now.

I stared for a moment longer at my red eyes, coming to terms once again with the fact that I'd never have my brown eyes back.

"It will fade over time." Alice murmured, staring at me with an awed expression, "Once you start to feed, the blood will change it."

At her mention of blood, my throat seemed to close up and I sucked in some air quickly, "That will pass too." Rose smiled, "Once you feed."

I nodded, glancing down at my feet before I noticed what I was wearing.

I expected the blush to creep into my cheeks at the fact I was wearing Edward's shirt, just like the first time I'd woken up here.

Part of me wondered if he'd dressed me in it to bring back those memories for the both of us and the tradition we'd started, but the other part thought it was probably because it was something he liked to see me in.

I raised my head again, looking at Edward through the mirror and meeting his gaze.

I smiled and he returned it slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

As if sensing the tension, Jasper taped Alice's shoulder gently and spoke to her with his eyes before she nodded, motioning for the family to leave the room.

"We're going to go back to the guest house... Come see us when you've hunted."

I didn't answer, instead I watched Edward as he held my gaze in the mirror, all attempts of smiling gone from his face.

When I heard the front door close and could no longer hear the mumbling of the Cullen family I turned around to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, and held my eyes with his as if begging me to believe him.

"Don't lie to me Edward..." I frowned, "Don't you... Don't you like me like this?"

He shut his eyes, shaking his head as he dropped my hand and walked to sit on the bed, "Don't be silly."

"Your reaction just confirmed my fears that you don't."

I gritted my teeth, trying to fight the emotions battling within me.

He tugged at his hair with both hands, keeping his head lowered before he raised it to look at me, "You're beautiful Bella..." His eyes were soft and his voice was genuine.

I smiled a little, fidgeting with my fingers, "Then what is it?"

He looked down at the floor and I watched as he sighed, "I'm never going to see you blush again... And I'm never going to get to look into your brown eyes again..." He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, "I'm never going to hear your heart beat again... I'm never going to be able to watch you sleep again..." He frowned, "And as much as I'll miss it, I still have my memories of those days... I can still picture your blush and your eyes as clear as day... And I can still hear your heartbeat and your breathing when you speak my name in your sleep... But I'm happy that you're like this now... You're so beautiful Bella, and your eyes... They're just as deep as before..." He pulled at his hair again, "I love you like this..."

I smiled, watching him for a long moment as I let his words sink into my body, "Then what's wrong?"

"I feel bad for _not _wanting you this way before... I feel like I let you down and made you think I didn't want you this way..."

I shook my head, walking over to him and moving him to sit upright, before settling myself in his lap, "Now you're being silly... At first I did think that Edward, but you always calmed me before I could freak out... And what you just said..." I smiled, "Now I definitely know..."

He smiled as he let out a breath, resting his forehead to mine, "Good... I love you _Bella Cullen."_

I laughed, moving to kiss his cheek as he spoke my name, "I love to hear you say that..." I frowned suddenly and sighed as I looked down at his shirt, "Edward..." I shut my eyes, "It hurts."

"What hurts?" His voice was horrified and I opened my eyes quickly to calm him encase he thought he'd done something wrong.

"My throat..." I whispered, "It's burning."

His shoulders dropped in visible relief before he smiled, "I know... That's normal... Come on, I'll take you hunting."

"What?" I felt my eyes widen as we stood up together.

He grasped my hand tightly, "It'll be fine. You're a vampire now... I'll show you how to do it."

He moved to walk towards the door but I dug my heels into the floor to stop us. I blinked in surprise when he struggled to move me.

"Bella?" He turned to face me, "What's wrong?"

I started to undo the buttons of his shirt, moving to the wardrobe, "I don't want to ruin your shirt."

He watched me with wide eyes as I stripped off, going to find something else to wear. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt before turning to meet his gaze.

It shocked me how much I was aware of him and his eyes. It surprised me how much I still craved him.

I thought I wouldn't feel that way for years...

He noticed it too, because when I walked to him and crushed my lips to his, I knew he felt the need within me.

I smirked at him, pulling him from the bedroom, "Don't let the mountain lion eat me, okay?"

He chuckled, walking beside me before he kissed my forehead, "Promise."

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy to hunt down my food and kill it. I know it sounded weird, but it was the truth.

I was faster than the animal, and all I had to do was copy what Edward had done when he'd showed me. I only had to grab it around the neck, snap it quickly before sinking my teeth into the skin and draining it of its blood.

I tried and succeeded in doing it quickly, the animal didn't need to be in any more pain than it had to be.

I sat outside the house on the top step, watching the waves as they crashed in and out of the beach, the sounded filtered through my ears and the moon shone weird pathways on the sand.

I was slowly but surely becoming used to what was happening and what was around me.

After Edward and I had come back from the hunt we'd stayed locked up in our bedroom for a good few hours before we decided we should go and see the rest of the family. When we'd finished our visit and decided to head home, it shocked me to think that I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Though I'd never complain.

Edward came out to sit beside me and the slowness of his movements alerted me to the fact that something was going on.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled as he reached to wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me closer.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He sighed, "You've become more observant." He noted, smiling a little.

"Just tell me..."

"When... When I was changing you... Well when I'd finished with the biting part..." He sighed and I moved away from the shelter of his arms to look at him, smiling softly.

"Go on..."

"You were talking... You were saying how you loved me... And you were really happy to be my wife..." He glanced down, "You mentioned your parents..."

I frowned, biting the inside of my cheek as I told him with my eyes to continue.

"You said you hoped they were okay... That you could know what happened to them..."

I nodded slowly, "And? What... What are you trying to say Edward?"

"Alice ran it off the printer tonight..." He pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans, "She made some inquiries while you were changing... She got the investigator to email her everything..."

I couldn't help but start to freak out as he handed me the page.

Are they dead?

My hands took the page from him slowly and I shut my eyes as I tried to breathe. I didn't even need air, but I needed some sort of comfort right now.

"Bella..." Edward's hand on my arm made me open my eyes and look up at him, he was smiling softly, "They're okay."

"What?" The word left me as I let out a breath.

"They're alright."

I looked down at the page quickly, reading Alice's email in a few short seconds with my new vampire abilities. It turned out the private investigator knew everything, or had discovered it.

Charlie had made it back to the mainland safely, and ordered the men to go out looking for me. I was never found and after that Charlie and Renee held a memorial service for me. Charlie blamed himself for a while, but he's coming to terms with what happened due to the help of a councillor he'd been seeing up until a few months ago. He now knows that it was no-one's fault. Renee misses me, and of course she mourned for me. But the main thing was they were both safe, healthy, and okay...

I moved into Edward's arms, shutting my eyes as he held onto me tightly.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

He given me the closure I needed.

"Anything for you." He replied, reaching to run his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Edward." I smiled softly, looking up at him as I rested my head back onto his shoulder, "And I can't wait for forever with you..."

"I love you too." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before he smiled, "Forever starts now, love..."

Forever with my Edward. It's perfect.

* * *

**I'm sad to say that this IS the last chapter of The Island, BUT there will be an Epilogue, so if you count that as a chapter then you guys can start smiling again!**

**I'll have the Epilogue posted VERY soon and then it's time for the OUTTAKES from EPOV, which will be posted in this story instead of a separate one, because it's easier for you guys and for me :) **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Edward and Bella's journey. It's not over yet, i know and i'll keep my thanks until then, but still you guys have been amazing, not only with feedback but with support and inspiration too.**

**Thank you!**

**Please review to make me happy! And also tell me, what would you like to see in the Epilogue?**


	24. You And Me

****

**Aww here it is... The end :( **

**I'm so sad that this story is ending, all of my readers have been absolutely amazing, both with encouragement and feedback.**

**I love you guys :)**

**Please enjoy the final part of Edward and Bella's journey :)**

**

* * *

**

"Are you ready?" Edward's voice was close by my ear and I nodded, taking another breath as he tightened his arms around my waist, "You can do this..."

"I can do this." I confirmed.

He let go of me then, planting a soft kiss on my cheek before he went to join the rest of my family.

I glanced around the shop in which we stood, before I noticed the little girl in the far corner looking at a doll with pink hair and a purple dress.

That was her.

I motioned towards her with my eyes and the Cullen's turned their heads to confirm what I'd just seen. They nodded and before long they were moving towards her, slowly and inconspicuously, glancing at items in the shop before they were beside her completely, and blocking her from her mother and father, although I hadn't seen them in the shop either.

The little girl put the doll down on the shelf before looking up, obviously expecting to see her mom and dad in front of her.

I watched as her eyes widened in terror and her chest started to heave with the gulps of air she was taking in.

I walked over to her slowly, ignoring Edward as his eyes followed me.

I could do this.

I bent down beside the little girl, who was no more than five years old before I smiled.

"Hello..." I whispered.

She looked at me and her deep brown eyes were full of fear and shock, "Hi..."

"Have you lost your mommy and daddy?"

She nodded before biting down on her lip, "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

I laughed a little, glancing down at the floor before I took a breath, "Well... Your mommy is very smart... But I'm not a stranger anymore..." I moved my gaze back to her again, watching her curious face, "My name is Bella... See now we're friends."

Her little heart, which had been thumping faster and harder since she lost track of her parents, began to slow down now as a little smile formed on her face. She really was beautiful. She had light blonde hair with deep brown eyes that heightened the beauty of her pale face.

"You mean Bella... Like my sister Bella?" Her eyes lit up and she stared at me expectantly.

I nodded, feeling the burn rise in my throat that didn't mean I needed to hunt, it meant I needed to cry.

I suppose she looked a little like me... She had my mother's brown eyes, which I'd had up until seven years ago. But she had Phil's hair and face shape.

I was as shocked as ever when Alice told me about this little girl's existence. I mean, my mom was still young, so I didn't see any problem with her having another child I just never expected she would. But she had. She'd brought this beautiful little girl into the world.

My sister.

And today I was finally getting to meet her.

I took a breath, trying to cure the ache in my throat as I reached to take the little girl's hand, "Yeah... Like your sister Bella." I finally answered. She smiled and her grip on my hand tightened even more in trust. "Can you do something for me? A favour?"

She nodded vigorously, her hair moving down in front of her face as she did.

I laughed, and pushed her hair back softly before I started to speak in a whisper, "I want you to know that your sister Bella will always love you and will always be watching over you, okay?" She nodded, her face smiling but serious as she tried to remember everything I was telling her, "And I want you to go up to Renee... Your mom... And I want you to tell her that Bella said she's happy where she is." I stopped for a moment, trying to catch my breath and stop the burn in my throat before I began again, "Tell her that Bella said she loves her and she's glad she's happy. Tell her that she needs to live her life the best way and move on, remember Bella, but don't mourn her forever..."

I looked down again and felt a piece of my hair fall down across my face. The little girl moved her warm fingers across my cheek, pushing it back behind my ear again and I smiled, "Do you know Charlie?" I asked, meeting her eyes once more.

She nodded, a smile breaking out across her lips, "Stepdaddy Charlie!" She leaned in close, "He has a gun." She nodded slowly with wide eyes.

I laughed loudly, covering my mouth before I shook my head, "Well can you give him a message too?" She nodded, "Tell Charlie that Bella said she's sorry... Tell him that Bella is happy now and it wasn't his fault that she fell off the boat... It was meant to happen, it was fate. Tell him that Bella loves him and she's glad he's okay."

The little girl nodded, "I'll tell them."

I smiled, "Thank you... Can I have a hug?"

She smiled, reaching forward to wrap her warm little arms around my shoulders. I hugged her gently, shutting my eyes before I reached to kiss her cheek.

"Bella..." Edward's voice was right beside me and I turned my head as the little girl pulled back to look at him, "Her mom is starting to freak out..."

I nodded, glancing at my sister before I smiled, "Okay... Time to go back to your mommy."

She stood still for a moment, her eyes wide as she stared at Edward, "Is that your Prince?" She whispered.

Edward chuckled, looking at the little girl in awe, "Yes." He answered before I could, "I'm her Prince."

My sister turned her head to look at me then, "He's beautiful. You're very lucky."

"I know." I nodded before I moved away from her, "Go on... Your mom is waiting for you."

I turned my head to see the Cullen's move away and clear the aisle. We both spotted Renee as she stood at the other end of the massive shop, glancing around for her daughter.

I let her go, and watched her start to walk away before she turned back to look at me, "Bye Bella."

I held up a hand in a wave, "Goodbye Annabel."

She stared at me for a moment longer before running off towards the other end of the shop to meet Renee. I stood up, taking in a breath before moving out of their line of sight. Edward's arms encircled me and he whispered in my ear, "You okay?"

I nodded, leaning back against him as I let out the breath, "I'm perfect." I smiled.

We both watched as Annabel reached Renee and her mother stooped down to hug her tightly. Renee still looked much the same. Seven years had passed, five since she'd had her daughter, but she still was the same as I remembered her.

Annabel pulled back and started speaking to her mother in a hushed voice, and we were too far away now to hear them. I watched the emotions flit across Renee's face before she dared to take a look around the shop quickly.

Renee believed in ghosts, and also that young children could see them. So I had no doubt that she'd believe everything that came out of Annabel's mouth.

I watched carefully as her eyes filled with tears before she pulled her daughter close again and hugged her tightly. I sighed happily, turning around to face Edward, "I guess my job is done."

He moved to push a strand of hair behind my ear, "I guess it is..." He paused, "Do you really believe what you said?"

"What did I say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That you were meant to fall off the boat... That it was fate."

I smiled, reaching up to run my fingers along his jaw, "Yes. I do believe it. I was meant to be with you."

He grinned, leaning his forehead against mine, "Good. I believe it too."

I shut my eyes, reaching to kiss his lips softly as I trailed my fingers up to his hair. After a long minute I heard someone clear their throat from beside us.

I pulled away to look down at Alice, who was smiling up at our faces, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, "Definitely." I took hold of Edward's hand as we moved to leave the shop.

"Is there anything else you guys want to do before you go back?" Esme asked from behind us.

"I'm okay to just go back now... What about you?" I turned my head to look at Edward as the cold misty rain of Washington filtered down through my hair.

He smiled, "Let's just go home."

We hugged the Cullen's before we left, telling them to come visit soon before watching them get into their separate cars before they left to travel back to Canada, where they were living right now. Edward and I got into a taxi, holding hands in the back as we told the driver to take us to the airport.

I watched the rain fall around us as I stared out the window. This wasn't my first time off the island, and I knew it wouldn't be the last either, but it was definitely special.

I'd gotten to see my little sister and pass on a message to my parents, which was all I wanted to do.

Now I got to go back to the island with Edward. I turned my head to look at him, squeezing his hand as he smiled at me.

We stayed in silence until we reached the airport and our flight to South America was much the same as before. It was only when we were on the boat and Edward was taking us home again did we start to speak.

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" He asked me quietly, smiling over at me as the moonlight lit up his face in the most beautiful ways possible.

"I wished for it..." I smiled, "I hoped everyday that we would... I don't think I ever _thought _about anything though." I laughed.

He smiled, moving his head again to watch the water, driving with one hand as he pulled me closer with the other, "I thought we would... If I could show you how much I loved you, then I thought we would get to be together."

I snuggled close to him, reaching up quickly to kiss his lips, "I'm glad we're here... I'd rather have died than had to face our separation."

"Well, technically you _did_ die to get here..."

I grinned, hitting his chest lightly as he smirked, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

He nodded, "Yeah I do." He lowered his head to look me in the eyes, "I love you Bella..."

I smiled, shutting my eyes as he kissed my lips deeply, "And I love you Edward..."

We pulled back and I rested my head on his shoulder as we zipped across the water towards home.

The Island.

His Island.

My Island.

_Our Island._

_

* * *

_

**That's it... It's over :'(**

**Okay, here comes the MASSIVE author's note to end everything. **

**I want to say thank you (this sounds like an Oscars speech or something xD) to all my readers, over 50,000 hits, 300 favourites, 500 alerts, 700 reviews and i'm smiling like a fool because you guys are AMAZING. I know it's a pretty wide base of people to say thank you to, but i can't deny that there are some people who, without them, this story would probably still be unfinished. **

**Some people who definitely deserve shoutouts for their neverending support and eagerness for The Island are:**

**Emmauk26 / ****LilyCullenSalvatore96 / ****Lily CullenSalvatore / ****KYF777 / ****Trixie Naude / ****misslaurielou88 / ****7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 / ****kouga's older woman / ****emeraldstarforever**

**robspunkypatzz / ****EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen4ever / ****jmolly / ****Mini-ish / ****amands12 / ****pmk kelly / ****lilianyas / ****TwistingTwilight / ****LadyLunaTwilight**

**And i know that i've probably missed some, but that's because i'm tired and have been working on Maths homework for about three hours straight, NOT because i've forgotten you. **

**Another big thank you to my friend Roisin, because she'd listened to all my ideas and told me if they were good or bad, plus she was constantly hounding me for another chapter everyday in school. I'm sorry for texting you at 2am asking you whether or not i should write an idea because i couldn't sleep for thinking about it, but at least you replied xD**

**This story is almost a year old, which surprised me when i seen the publication date. This year has been amazing, and once again, without your support Edward and Bella would still not have discovered their future together.**

**Of course there is STILL Edward's outtakes to come, which i think will be published within this story to make it easier for everyone, so keep your eyes wide open for them.**

**Because i know how amazing all my readers here are, i have to ask you guys to go show some love to my new story "The Place To Fall In Love" because if you loved "The Island" then you'll definitely love this adventure, it takes place on another island, but this one has other people there too. xD**

**Even though i've listed some people, it's EVERYONE who has reviewed and read the story that spurred me on to continue working on it and made it MY favourite story too.**

**Once again, thank you. **

**Please, for the last time on "The Island" before Edward's outtakes begin, review one last time :)**


End file.
